


See Your Soul Grow

by TeaDrinkerBarrelRider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Halloween, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Little Space, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Night, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Position Training, S&M, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaDrinkerBarrelRider/pseuds/TeaDrinkerBarrelRider
Summary: Finn was in the middle, as he usually was when he came to spend the night; curled up between these two snuggly, affectionate bodies, drinking in the warmth of their touches like it could feed him for a lifetime. He was still getting used to this… the feeling of being valued. Now that he’d had a few tastes of it, he didn’t want it to ever end.He should’ve known that he would do something to screw things up.~~~~~~Finn is learning to trust Poe (his Sir) and Rey (his fellow submissive/little). He ever doesn't want them to see him at his lowest, but when a movie scene triggers an anxiety attack, he doesn't have much choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poe and Rey live together in a non-romantic kinky relationship. 
> 
> Poe is a daddy dom. Rey is a little (and very occasionally, a submissive). Finn is a submissive (and very occasionally, a little). 
> 
> Finn met Poe and Rey about a month ago, and has been taking on a subby role with Poe. He also might have a bit of a crush on Rey. He's not sure yet.

It had been almost a month, being here and in the middle of whatever this relationship was, and Finn still felt like he was walking on moonbeams. Every time he stepped into Poe and Rey’s apartment, this warm feeling came over him… this feeling of letting go, of being _safe._  


Maybe it was the positive attention, which had been so sparse for most of his life. Maybe it was getting to be submissive to someone—someone as caring and attentive as Poe, who, even when he had Finn on his knees following orders, made Finn feel like something precious. Maybe it was Rey’s smile, which always somehow felt like it was reserved especially for him. Hell, maybe it was just that they were both so darn _cute._  


Finn didn’t know what the hell it was, but he knew this good feeling had been persisting well into the fourth week of this polyamorous adventure. And in Finn’s experience, good feelings didn’t last that long. Good _things,_ in general, didn’t last that long. So—he thought, looking back on the evening later—he really should’ve known that things were about to turn south. He should’ve known that he would do something to screw things up.  


It was a chilly October night, and to celebrate the spooky feeling of the season, the three of them had decided to watch a horror movie or two before bed. The wind was sweeping through tree branches outside and sending patters of rain against the living room window, and Rey, Poe, and Finn were snuggled up on the couch together, under a few fuzzy blankets, a large bowl of popcorn in Rey’s lap. Finn was in the middle, as he usually was when he came to spend the night; curled up between these two snuggly, affectionate bodies, drinking in the warmth of their touches like it could feed him for a lifetime. He was still getting used to this… the feeling of being valued. Now that he’d had a few tastes of it, he didn’t want it to ever end.  


Yeah, this night of being cuddled up between his two favorite people was just about perfect… except that now he was getting caught in the middle of a brutal battle for the popcorn bowl.  


“No! It’s _mine!”_  


Rey was giggling as she hugged the bowl to her chest. She’d been in little space for most of the evening, or at least pretty close to it; that happy headspace of being able to be a bit silly and childlike, knowing no one would judge you for it. “All the rest of it is mine,” she declared, sticking out her tongue. “None for Poe.”  


“None for Poe? That’s not very nice!” Poe reached across Finn’s lap, very nearly snagging the bowl before Rey leaned away again, kicking one foot toward him. Poe raised his eyebrows, giving Rey what Finn had come to know as _the Look._ “Does someone need an early bedtime?”  


“No!” Rey said quickly, sitting up.  


“Because we could always turn off the movie without seeing how it ends, you know…”  


“Hey, _I’m_ being good!” Finn protested. “C’mon, you guys, I haven’t seen this one before and I can’t hear.”  


Rey wriggled close again, passing over the popcorn bowl. “Finn _has_ to see the ending,” she whispered. “It’s not the same if it gets spoiled.”  


“Seriously. There’s a reason _Cabin in the Woods_ is one of my favorite horror movies,” Poe agreed, through a mouthful of popcorn. He booped Finn’s nose with a grin. “And you are gonna find out just how good this movie is.”  


“You wouldn’t make me go to bed early anyway,” Finn said, not quite able to resist. “I’m behaving, it’s little Miss Rey who’s being a butt.”  


“Heeey.” Rey crossed her arms, pretending to pout. “I’m not a butt. I’ve been behaving all week; I need a break from behaving.”  


“That’s not all you need, little one,” Poe teased, ruffling her hair.  


“Guys, shhh!” Finn sat up a little, as the two characters on the screen wandered through the darkened forest. “Something spooky’s about to happen and I can’t tell what’s going on.”  


The three of them fell silent again; Rey and Poe allowing Finn to become swept up in seeing the movie for the first time. Perhaps… a little _too_ swept up, as it turned out. Finn wasn’t sure when it had started, but he slowly became aware that he was feeling tense; his heart was skipping along at a pace a little faster than normal, and his stomach was starting to churn a bit. Maybe he could just _tell_ that something gory was about to happen. When the blood spurted out of the sexy blonde’s hand, stabbed through with a grimy knife, Finn felt himself physically recoil.  


Poe, of course, immediately noticed Finn’s jumpiness. Finn could already feel him laying a steady hand his back—the way he did during a scene to check Finn’s pulse, and keep him calm and centered.  


“You doing okay, kid?” Poe asked, just above a whisper.  


“Y-yeah! Yeah, I’m fine.” Finn cleared his throat, shaking himself a little. He could see in Poe’s concerned gaze that he didn’t believe him. (He could also see that he might end up in a little trouble later, for lying to his Sir and saying he was fine when he wasn’t.) (Sure, Finn hadn’t actually called him _sir_ yet, at least not out loud, but still, he had rules to follow…)  


Poe laid one hand against Finn’s hair, rubbing reassuringly and reminding him that he was in a safe place. _A submissive place,_ Finn thought as he leaned into the touch. _Poe’s in charge. Nothing to be afraid of here. So calm the hell down, Finn, what are you so freaked about?_  


Another sudden scream from the television split through Finn’s thoughts, making him jump all over again. This time, even Rey noticed. “Uh-oh, this movie’s too spooky for Finn,” she said with a teasing little smirk.  


“W-what?” Finn swallowed, rubbing his sweating palms against the blanket. “No, I’m cool. I can keep watching.”  


“Sweetie,” Poe said to Finn, “if this is too scary, we can always turn on _Halloweentown_ instead.”  


“Yeah!” Rey sat up excitedly. “I love that one!”  


“Would you guys stop with the teasing?” Finn said, hoping his voice didn’t betray how anxious he was feeling. “That first jump scare got me, but I’m fine. I don’t need to watch baby stuff.”  


“Hey,” said Rey, as sternly as a Little could. “I’ll have you know that _Halloweentown_ is not baby stuff. It is some quality filmmaking, and—”  


“Rey,” Poe said quietly, cutting her off, and Rey went quiet as her gaze turned to Finn.  


Finn could feel himself shrinking inwards, away from them; his eyes were focused on the screen but he was barely seeing what was happening in the movie. He felt like he was swimming in sweat, and his throat was tightening—like any second he could break into tears, and he didn’t want that. This was supposed to be a fun night, and calling more attention to this would just make him feel worse. It was his fault for being this way.  


“Finn, look at me.”  


Poe’s voice, his Dom voice, permeated through Finn and made him shudder; it broke up the stiffness inside him. But he couldn’t look up. If he did, Poe would know how close to panicking he was, and all of it over a stupid movie scene.  


And then Poe’s hand, still resting gently on Finn’s hair, tightened its grasp, lifting Finn’s eyes to meet his. _“Look_ at me.”  


And there was no choice. Finn went limp in Poe’s hand, and looked up: “Yes, Poe,” his voice steady despite the tears in his eyes. The words came out automatically, unbidden; when Poe took control, Finn obeyed.  


Poe’s grip was firm, but his gaze was gentle, concerned. “You seem like you’re not doing well,” he said, wiping a bead of sweat from Finn’s brow. “Is it the movie?”  


“Um…” Finn winced again at the sound of another scream and slash from the film. “K-kind of. But I’m doing okay, I can keep watching.”  


Poe sensed the lie—because of course he did. His eyes hardened in a warning look: _tell me the truth, pet._ And Finn could feel himself crumbling. He didn’t want to be this weak. He didn’t want to be so pathetic. But he couldn’t stand that he was disappointing his Sir.  


“Pumpkin,” Poe said quietly. “You’re sweating and shaking. I’m not certain, but it feels to me like you’re having an anxiety attack. I need you to tell me what you need.”  


Something small but powerful inside Finn froze him up. _No._ To say out loud what he needed would be demanding, selfish, and he couldn’t do that, he _couldn’t_ —but to stay silent would mean being a disappointment.  


“Tell me now,” Poe said, and it was his Dom voice, but Finn’s racing heart couldn’t hold him still. This was too much to take on; he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t admit how pathetic he was, and there was still blood on the screen—  


And then Finn was bolting; before he even knew what was happening he was running upstairs in a panic. “Finn!” Poe called, but Finn had already vanished into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn’s breathing wouldn’t slow down. He repeatedly gasped in huge mouthfuls of air, one after another after another, but he couldn’t force out an exhale. With great effort, he turned on the sink and managed to drink a little water from the faucet; once he swallowed he felt a little more grounded. When he looked up at the mirror, though, his face was tear-stained, shining with sweat; and his shoulders heaved with every inhale.  


“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay. You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay.” And then he blew a slow breath out, just like he’d practiced.  


And then the reality of what he’d just done began to crush him, and he slid down next to the bathroom sink, crumpling in on his knees.  


How could he have just bolted like that? He must look like a nutcase, getting weird and tense and then running from the room because of a stupid movie—and when his Sir had given him an _order,_ no less…  


Finn gulped with a sob. He never wanted to disappoint Poe like that. When Sir said to do something, you _do_ it, and Finn hadn’t been able to handle it, he’d just run away instead—how pathetic was that? Why couldn’t he have just said that he needed a break from the movie, instead of making this a big deal? Now he was forcing Rey and Poe into this uncomfortable emotional situation that they probably wouldn’t want to deal with anyway, he wasn’t worth it, he was being selfish, he—  


His breathing was speeding up again.  


“Finn?”  


Finn jumped; there was a quiet knock at the door, and Rey’s voice called to him again. “Are you okay?”  


“Yeah, I—” Finn swallowed, covering his eyes. “I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t mean to interrupt the movie like that.”  


“Don’t apologize,” Rey said, her voice playfully scolding. “You haven’t done anything wrong.” After a pause, the door handle turned gently. “May I come in?”  


“No!” Finn’s voice came out in an almost strangled yelp, and in the silence that followed he could hear how fast his heart was still racing. “No, I—I’m sorry, I just…” He sat down on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. “I just need some alone time right now.”  


He could almost hear Rey frowning outside the door. When she spoke again, her voice was quieter, more serious, but it seemed closer—she’d slipped out of little space, and it sounded like she had joined him sitting on the floor, just outside the bathroom; she had come down to his level to join him.  


“Poe was right, wasn’t he?” she said. “You are having an anxiety attack.”  


Finn took in a long, shuddering breath… and managed a long, shuddering exhale.  


“Why didn’t you tell us?” Rey asked. Her voice wasn’t accusatory, or hurt, but more… curious, almost. Concerned, and wanting to understand.  


“I thought I had it under control,” Finn mumbled. “I didn’t wanna make a big deal or seem like, I dunno.” He rested his head on his knees, the words coming more easily now that he was breathing properly. “It’s dumb. Usually I can handle scary movies! I’m a tough guy! You know I’m a tough guy.”  


“Sure I do.” Rey sounded amused. “Big, tough, dominant, manly man. That’s Finn.”  


Finn slumped against the door a little, rolling his eyes. Even through the door, Rey seemed to know that he was a little hurt by her sarcasm, and she quickly went on: “No, in seriousness, though—you’re a really strong person. Some of the things you’ve been through, it’s amazing you can still face the world and be, you know, goofy and vulnerable.”  


Finn frowned. He hadn’t really thought of vulnerability as a sign of strength—a sign of him not being broken down by the evils he’d faced. It had been so hammered into him, for so much of his life: _Be tough, don’t show feeling, don’t speak up, be strong._  


“It’s okay if you’re not strong a hundred percent of the time,” Rey said. “Poe and I, we… we want you to feel safe being a little vulnerable and expressing your feelings around us. You know that.”  


“I do.” Finn wiped a tear from his eye, hating himself as his voice cracked a little. “I do, I know that, and I’m—” And then he was breaking into tears completely. “I’m trying so hard, Rey. I don’t know why it’s so hard.”  


“Oh, sweet one,” Rey said. “It’s okay.”  


“No, it’s not, I—” Finn gulped, but it was too late to hold it back now; it was all rushing out. “I’m so worried that any second you guys are going to realize how much of a disappointment I am, that I can’t even do the simplest things. I can’t even say when I’m a little uncomfortable about a movie. Even when my Sir gives me an order to tell him what’s wrong, I couldn’t do even that.”  


Suddenly, Poe’s voice spoke up from the other side of the bathroom door. “Finn, open the door, please.”  


Finn froze. He hadn’t realized Poe was there, and he’d just been sobbing and blurting it all out— _How long had Poe even been there listening?_ It didn’t matter, probably, but—  


Somehow, on autopilot, Finn found his balance, got to his feet, and opened the bathroom door. Orders from Sir could sometimes override everything else.  


When the door opened, he was wiping his eyes, still a little shaky from the anxiety… and maybe a bit from the fear that his Sir, his _Poe_ would be disappointed in him, for being so weak and pathetic. But when he looked up and saw Poe standing in the doorway, there was a tenderness in his Sir’s eyes. No anger, just love and understanding.  


“There’s a good boy,” Poe breathed, opening his arms for his sub, and then Finn went down again, crumpling into a kneeling position at Poe’s feet. Poe was quick to kneel beside him, pulling him into a hug. “Shhhh,” he whispered, rubbing Finn’s back. “There we go. You did such a good job, pumpkin.”  


“I’m sorry…” was all Finn could choke out, through his sobs. “Poe, I’m sorry.”  


“Shhh.” Poe lifted Finn’s chin up to meet his gaze. “I’m so proud of you, kid. You told us what was going through your head; that takes guts. It’s _not_ an easy thing to do, you know. It doesn’t come naturally, not to most people. Let alone people who have been through abuse and brainwashing like you have.” He smiled. “Rey wasn’t kidding, you’re one tough guy.”  


Finn gave a little derisive laugh, and pulled away a bit to wipe his eyes. “I’m not a tough guy,” he mumbled, shrugging as Rey knelt down and leaned affectionately against him. “I can’t even handle seeing blood like that on a movie.”  


“Was it the blood?” Poe asked. “That brought back some scary feelings, maybe?”  


_Three streaks of blood, trailed up against his skin, his brother lying bleeding beside him and…_  


Finn shuddered a little bit. “Yeah. There was something about it, it reminded me of some stuff.”  


“Thank you for telling us,” Rey said quietly. Her hand was on Finn’s back, rubbing the shudders away; and she was giving an encouraging little smile.  


Finn sighed and leaned his head against her. “I’m sorry,” he couldn’t help but say again. “I should’ve told you sooner, instead of just freaking out… I didn’t want you guys to think I was being stupid.”  


“You told us,” Rey said. “That’s the important thing.”  


Finn looked up at her, and shakily returned her smile. He had managed to avoid displaying this kind of anxiety in front of Rey before this, and while he was embarrassed that she’d seen him in this state now… it was nice having her here to help him through it. Her support came from a place that told him that she had struggled with some of the same issues. The same difficulties with opening up, and trust…. Poe understood well enough, and he was eager to provide comfort and reassurance whenever Finn was feeling like this, but Rey really _got_ it. Having another former abuse-sufferer present for these kind of conversations was a tremendous help.  


“It’ll get easier over time,” Poe reminded Finn. “To tell people what’s bothering you before working yourself into a state. I know you’re working at it.”  


Sheepish, Finn nuzzled his head into Poe’s chest and nodded. For a few more minutes, the three of them sat snuggled there on the floor, just breathing in each other’s scents and drinking in one another’s warmth in the stormy evening.  


“Well,” Poe finally said, giving Finn’s hair a quick tousle, “shall we go pick out another movie to watch, and maybe make some tea or apple cider?”  


“Ooh!” Suddenly Rey was on her feet, all little-space again as she padded towards the kitchen. “I want some!”  


Poe grinned as the two of them got to their feet to follow her. “You’re okay now, buddy?” he asked, helping Finn to his feet.  


Finn smiled shyly, and burrowed into Poe’s arms for one more hug, nodding against him. “Yeah, I’m okay.” And then, after a moment: “Thank you, sir.”  


Finn could feel Poe’s smile as he kissed Finn on the forehead. With their arms around each other, they followed Rey to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's about having someone care for you. Having someone there, caring about you. And kinda showing you that you, er… deserve that kind of attention.” 
> 
> “Makes sense, I feel you.” And it did make sense. Finn knew all about wanting things you couldn’t have—whether it was second helpings of dinner, or just a hug and a smile at the end of the day. “Do you, uh, feel like you don’t deserve other people’s attention or affection sometimes?” he asked. 
> 
> Rey stopped walking, and Finn had to turn back to look at her, his hand still in hers. 
> 
> “Do you?” she asked quietly. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Finn and Rey discuss little space, before attending their town's little Autumn Arts Festival with Poe.

There was no doubt about it: October was Finn’s favorite month. (At least, until December came, and then he’d no doubt be re-convinced that Christmastime was the best.)  


He was waiting outside the school where Rey was taking pilot training classes, ready to walk over to the park with her for the yearly Autumnal Art Festival that their little town put on. The walk over here after work had been such a joy: it was a lovely autumn day, sunny and slightly breezy, with colorful leaves littering the sidewalks of the tree-lined streets. Seeing all the houses in the residential neighborhood decorated for Halloween, some of them with spiderwebs and some with jack-o-lanterns, had made Finn feel like a kid again, excited to go trick-or-treating. (Even though he was much too old for that now, he still liked to pretend. Maybe, if Rey wore a sheet and went as a ghost, she could pass as a pre-teen going trick-or-treating, and Finn could be the older brother accompanying her. Though he probably wouldn’t be able to get any candy of his own.)  


“Finn!” Rey’s voice from across the street shook Finn from his thoughts. She had just exited the school building, and was crossing the street toward him, her bag slung over one shoulder and a shining grin on her face. Finn waved, certain that his face was mirroring hers.  


“I am so excited for today,” Rey declared as she hopped up on the sidewalk and gave Finn a hug. “I wanna buy all the pumpkins.”  


“Me too. I’m ready to feel the Halloween spirit again.” Finn gave a little embarrassed laugh. “Or at least, feel the spirit better than I was feeling it the other night. I’m sorry again for freaking out so much at the movie.”  


“You don’t need to apologize.” Rey smiled at him, her eyes soft, and Finn marveled (not for the first time) at how Rey’s smile could make him truly feel like everything was okay. Like maybe he really wasn’t a hassle to deal with, and a burden to everyone around him.  


Before he could think of a way to express this, Rey tugged his arm wordlessly: _Come on, slowpoke, let’s go._ Finn followed her, watching her short ponytail swing back and forth ahead of him, and he suddenly felt like his heart might swell out of his chest just from the joy of being with her. He still wasn’t sure if the affection he felt for her was romantic, or platonic, or what—but whatever it was, it was strong, and he was fully willing ride emotions wherever they took him.  


Almost without thinking, he reached out and took her hand in his. She slowed, turning back to look at him. Her eyes had widened a bit in surprise—but she was still smiling. “Hi.”  


“Hey,” Finn said back, squeezing. And they walked along, hand in hand.  


After a moment of pleasant quiet, Rey peeked up at Finn again. “You know,” she said, her voice lightly teasing, “I’m not that much in little space right now. I can walk on my own.”  


“I know.” Finn rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “I can let go if you want.”  


“No, it’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you know.” Rey shrugged. “A lot of people, when they find out I’m a little, they assume I need someone else to take care of me. But I’m not that kind of little.”  


“Oh, believe me, I know,” Finn said. “You’re like five, but you’re way more of an adult than me.”  


“Thank you. I appreciate that you know that.”  


Finn chuckled, bowing his head in acknowledgment as they crossed the street. There were wisps of smoke coming from a smoldering leaf pile up ahead, and Finn took a deep inhale, enjoying the smell of smoke in the cool air.  


“If you don’t mind me asking,” he said to Rey after a moment, “what do you like about being a little if you don’t want someone else to take care of you?”  


“Well, it’s not exactly… huh.” Rey’s brow furrowed as she thought for a moment. “I didn’t say I don’t want someone else taking care of me. Just that I don’t _need_ it.”  


_Oh._  


“I’m sorry,” Finn said quickly. “I know. I didn’t mean—”  


“No, no, it’s fine,” Rey said, squeezing his hand. “I don’t mind telling you about it, because you’ll probably get it. It’s not just having someone take care of you, you know, it’s…” She gestured with her free hand, emphasizing her words with a stroke, “having someone care _for_ you. Having someone there, caring _about_ you. And kinda showing you that you, er… deserve that kind of attention.”  


“Makes sense, I feel you.” And it did make sense. Finn knew all about wanting things you couldn’t have—whether it was second helpings of dinner, or just a hug and a smile at the end of the day. “Do you, uh, feel like you don’t deserve other people’s attention or affection sometimes?” he asked.  


Rey stopped walking, and Finn had to turn back to look at her, his hand still in hers.  


“Do _you?”_ she asked quietly.  


Finn shuffled his feet. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t even force his throat to come up with a lie. So he just nodded.  


Rey smiled sadly. “Me too, I guess.” She tugged his hand and they continued walking.  


“I was on my own a lot growing up,” Rey said finally. “My foster mum and dad did the best they could, don’t get me wrong, but their best wasn’t great.”  


Finn nodded. “So, being little or submissive, with someone else actually caring enough to be in charge of you, feels better than just…”  


“Being alone.” For a moment, Rey looked distant; almost like she was slipping back into that place, of being so young and neglected. Finn nodded again. He got it. It wasn’t his experience, but he got it.  


“Let’s talk about something else,” he said quickly. “I didn’t mean for things to get sad.”  


“No, it’s all right.” Rey shook herself, and gave him a nervous smile. “I don’t mind telling you, really. What about you? Poe mentioned you have a little side, but that it’s rarer to show itself than mine.”  


“Oh. I-I don’t know.” Now it was Finn’s turn to get a little embarrassed. He didn’t talk about his little side much; his submissive side was something that was much easier to access, something that felt like it was always a part of him. “I like being little I guess, getting energetic and excited about stuff and all,” he said. “But it’s hard for me to find. Like, I watch you go in and out of little space like _that”_ —he snapped his fingers— “but for me, finding that excitement and really being able to express it is pretty uncommon.”  


“Well, it definitely is different for everybody. It took me some practicing.” Rey stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling Finn to a stop with her. “Here, let’s practice.”  


“Oh, c’mon—”  


“No, really! I want to try something.” Rey stood in front of Finn, placed her hands on his shoulders, and for a moment Finn could feel his heartbeat pounding underneath her palms. He wasn’t sure if he could practice going into little space, not so suddenly and out in public…  


Rey’s hazel eyes narrowed in thought as she assessed him, brushing a dried leaf off his shoulder. “A lot of littleness is really just an exercise in being silly,” she explained. “You have to feel comfortable with yourself and safe with the people around you, safe to let that silliness and excitement out.”  


“I’m glad you feel safe enough with me,” Finn said, before he could stop himself.  


Rey nudged him, her face splitting into a grin. “Goof. Now, close your eyes.” She put her hands on either side of his face, and even though Finn wasn’t necessarily in subspace, he found it easy to obey. As nervous as he was that he might not succeed, might not slip into little space the way Rey could, he wanted to try this. For her, if nothing else.  


“I want you to think about being less verbal, and more… impulsive,” Rey said, gently massaging his shoulders, easing his tension. “When we’re little, we don’t rationalize, we don’t express in words, we express by _action.”_ She breathed that last word right into his ear. “Whatever we feel, we just let out.”  


And then he could feel her moving him, guiding him to the right; towards the edge of the sidewalk, and positioning him so he was facing away from her. “Now,” she said into his ear, wrapping one arm around him from behind. “When you open your eyes, feel whatever you feel and do whatever comes to mind. Whatever impulse pulls at you. Are you ready?”  


Finn nodded, swallowing and trying to relax himself further. “As I’ll ever be, I guess.”  


“Okay. Open.”  


Finn opened his eyes—and saw several piles of leaves, raked and lined up in between the trees of the tree-lined street. He felt himself almost gasp at the possibilities—so many leaf piles, so little time… but his chest clamped down on the gasp before he could follow the excitement where it was leading. _Damn it._  


He glanced over at Rey, wanting to ask her if this was okay, if he could really do what his excitement had been urging him to do… but before he could get the words out, Rey was nodding, and grinning, and taking off ahead of him at a run... taking a flying leap into the first leaf pile.  


For a moment, Finn could only follow her with his eyes; but when she emerged, laughing and covered in dead leaves, he found he couldn’t control his legs anymore. He was running after her, his long strides bringing him to the pile in less than five seconds. When he jumped, he slid into the cushion of leaves feet first, and when he opened his mouth, his laughter erupted in a crow of joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About twenty minutes later, Finn and Rey were at the autumn art festival at the park, emerging from the mini-corn maze that had been set up for the kids. As they were ducking under the wooden archway to exit, suddenly—  


“BOO!”  


A familiar figure leapt in front of them: Poe, with a devious grin on his face. Rey jolted and gasped, turning to hit at him before she realized who it was, and let her fist fall limp. “Don’t… do that,” she hissed, almost laughing but not quite. “You gave me a heart attack.”  


“Oooh, did I spook you two?” Poe asked with a chuckle, pulling Rey into a hug. “It is that time of year; you need to be ready for spooks.”  


“I’m spooked,” Finn said, trying to hide the fact that his own heart was racing as well. “Consider me spooked.”  


Poe glanced up at Finn, his eyes softening with affection. “Hey,” he said. “C’mere, kiddo.”  


Finn happily shuffled forward, and his Sir pulled him close, kissing him on the forehead. “Hey, you,” Poe said, smiling.  


“Hey,” Finn whispered, breathing in with a shaky smile.  


Poe kept one arm around each of them as he ushered them away from the maze; even as Rey continued to pout playfully at him. “You guys had a good day?” Poe asked.  


“Yeah, we had a really good walk over here,” said Finn. “How about you? How was the dom meetup today?”  


“Eh.” Poe shrugged and made a bit of a face. “Sometimes I get to those things and feel like, _Man, I am just too ace for this.”_  


Finn giggled. Poe released him from his one-armed bear hug, and turned his attention momentarily to Rey, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’m sorry I scared you, sweetie,” he said. “I forgot you get jumpy.”  


“Daddy,” Rey said. “Will you buy me a pumpkin scone?”  


“Is that what it’ll take for you to forgive me?”  


Eyes giving a little flash of a smirk, Rey nodded. Poe shook his head to himself, smiling. “Looks like we’re heading to the snack booth,” he sighed, taking Finn’s hand. “Come on, you two.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they had filled up on coffee and scones, the three of them wandered through the festival, admiring the best-carved pumpkins and most creative scarecrows in the art competitions. There were a few booths along the side of the park where kids could make Halloween-themed art, and Rey even shyly made a collage of autumn leaves on a sheet of construction paper. (The ladies at the booth, knowing the festival was about to wrap up, were glad to let her take part so they could get rid of more supplies.)  


As the sun slunk beneath the skyline, Finn, Poe, and Rey were meandering through the hay bales stacked with pumpkins and gourds of all sizes, picking out the best-looking pumpkins for their front porch. The breeze in the air shifted, rustling the leaves beneath their feet, and Finn shivered a bit.  


“Hey.” Poe nudged him. “You cold, Finn?”  


“No,” Finn said automatically. “I mean, nah, man. I’m good.”  


But before Finn could even finish, Poe was removing his own jacket and wrapping it around Finn’s shoulders. “There, that’s better,” he said, straightening the collar before pulling Finn’s gaze close to his. “Wear that. That’s an order.”  


“Y-yes, sir,” Finn said, feeling something warm tickle him inside.  


“Oh, also.” Poe leaned close, and spoke quietly, so not even Rey could hear him. “One of these days, we’re going to have a discussion about your habit of lying when you’re not okay.”  


Finn’s heart skipped a beat. It was amazing how a simple word like “discussion” could hold so many implications… and amazing how Poe’s menacing tone could make him feel so nervous, and yet so _safe_ at the exact same time.  


“Yes, sir,” Finn breathed.  


“Good boy.” Poe ruffled Finn’s hair with one hand, giving him that special, secret smile. The smile that said, _I know you’re turned on. And by the way, in case you forgot... you belong to me._  


In the end, Poe picked out two small pumpkins; Rey picked a large round one, and Finn found a taller, thinner one. As they made their purchases and headed toward Poe’s car, Finn kept breathing in deep: the smell of autumn chimney-smoke, of carved pumpkins and damp hay. The smell of Poe’s jacket, wrapped snugly around him, smelling vaguely of coffee and rain. Even though the sun had long set, Finn felt warmer than he had all day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up - I've been doing NaNoWriMo. But I worked on this chapter bit by bit when I was lacking inspiration for my main story. :P 
> 
> This hasn't been Beta'd, I just wanted to get it up!

It was a few nights before Halloween, and the three of them were sitting on newspapers on the kitchen floor, pulling guts out of their pumpkins by the handful. Finn’s hands were sticky, and Rey had seeds and stringy bits of goo all down her front—which is why Poe had made her wear one of his old T-shirts for this. When Rey was little, if she had any opportunity to get messy, she would. Rey loved making messes.

“I want mine to have a happy derpy face, with big eyes!” Rey declared happily. 

Finn couldn’t help but smile at her. Being around her, especially when she was in little space, never failed to make him feel a little more in touch with his own excitement and happiness. Though, maybe it was that his happiness _came_ from being _here_ , with Poe and Rey, in the first place. 

“We can do that, sweet pea,” Poe said, ruffling Rey’s hair with a freshly cleaned hand. “After we get all the guts out, we’ll draw the faces on, and you can make it look however you want.” 

“Sir, I need a paper towel,” Finn said, reaching for the roll of towels in Poe’s hand. 

Poe raised his eyebrows expectantly at Finn. “And how do we ask?” 

“Umm…” Finn looked down at himself, then gave Poe a snarky little grin. “I’m already on my knees, what more do you want?” 

“Ha, ha.” Poe held the paper towels out of reach, shaking his head. “Very funny, mister.” 

Lately, when Finn had arrived at their house, he’d been expected to kneel at Poe’s feet and ask for his collar on. They took it off if they needed to go anywhere; on errands, out to dinner or for a date… but for evenings in, once the collar was on, it stayed on. And when Finn needed to ask for it off, he was to kneel beside his Sir, and wait until Sir had a moment to unfasten it and hand it back to him. Finn had been enjoying this routine. Asking on his knees for permission to get into the bed at night had become a habit, but the frequent collaring was fairly new. 

“May I _please_ have a paper towel, sir?” Finn finally gave in. 

“Oh, I suppose I could grab one,” Poe said, tearing one off and handing it to Finn. “For a boy who asks so nicely.” 

"Thank you, sir.” Finn wiped his hands as thoroughly as he could. He didn’t like the goopy stuff as much as Rey, but the smell of the pumpkin was fantastic. So autumnal and sweet. When the candle was in there, it’d smell even better. 

“What face are you going to make on your punkin, Finn?” Rey asked. 

“I don’t know.” Finn picked up his pumpkin and scrutinized the front. “I was thinking of making it like, a cat in front of the full moon.” 

“Ooh, you’re getting fancy,” Poe teased. 

“Hopefully not too fancy,” Finn said, setting his pumpkin down. “I don’t have great carving skills like those folks at the festival.” 

“Finn just likes cats,” Rey said with a grin. 

“I do like cats,” Finn grinned back. “How did you know?” 

“A little birdie told me!” Rey flopped over, giggling, narrowly missing the pile of pumpkin guts and seeds that was sitting beside her on the newspapered floor. “A birdie named Finn Storm, who follows cat groups on Facebook and gets all gushy and excited about cat documentaries.” 

“Hey, that documentary was amazing, okay?” 

The three of them continued chatting and joking together, as Finn and Rey took sharpies and drew patterns on their pumpkins. Then came the moment that Finn knew was coming, and was trying not to dread: the three of them got out sharp knives and started to carve the pumpkins. 

Finn knew it was a little childish to be afraid of sharp knives… but it wasn’t necessarily the knives he was afraid of, it was what might happen if somebody’s hand slipped. 

“Rey-Rey, are you sure you’re big enough to handle that knife?” 

The question was probably just a flirtation on Poe’s part; a bit of teasing intended to keep Rey down in little space. But even so, it made Finn a little bit nervous: if Rey was feeling particularly small, she might very well get a little clumsy with the knife. 

“I can do it,” Rey said. Then, looking up and sounding a little older than she usually did when in little space: “Just because I’m feeling little and acting like a kid, doesn’t mean I actually have poorer dexterity or that my mental functioning is impaired.” 

“I don’t know,” Poe said. “It depends on the little. And it depends on how deep into the headspace they get, but some littles literally find it harder to perform adult skills when they’re in that headspace.” 

“Not me,” said Rey happily. “I’m tough and independent and if you try to take this knife away from me I will cut you.” 

“Please don’t,” Finn said, trying to sound lighthearted. His voice came out a bit more urgently than intended, though, and he gave a nervous laugh, trying to cover his tracks. “I-I don’t want to see anybody bleeding, not tonight.” 

“You won’t; not if I can help it.” Poe smiled and rubbed Finn’s hair affectionately. “My two precious ones are going to stay very safe with their pumpkin carving, thank you very much.”

Rey giggled, and put on a Gollum voice. “Preeeciousss.” 

Finn breathed deeply, trying to stop his hands from shaking. This wasn’t a big deal, and he was not going to ruin tonight like he had done the night they were watching horror movies – although, he had been talking about that incident with Poe and trying to feel less guilty about it. Poe wanted him to know that he should never feel guilty for having anxiety, or anxiety attacks, or any of it, and he was trying to remember that. But Finn just wanted tonight to be nice. Normal. Just three cute polyamorous folks having a spooky old time. 

“I want to help Finn,” Rey said, shaking Finn from his thoughts. She was eyeing his hands, and seemed to have noticed his tension and slight trembling. “I can hold your pumpkin,” she offered, reaching out with both hands. 

“No, Rey—” Finn edged away from her; the knife was still clutched in one of her fists. “You don’t need to do that. I can hold it.” 

“Yeah; Rey?” Poe gently tugged Rey backwards by the back of her oversized T-shirt. “Why don’t you just sit flat on your bum and keep your hands to yourself, huh?” 

“But Daddy!” Rey half-pouted. “I’m being good, I’m _helping!”_

“I appreciate it, Rey-Rey. But I don’t want you to get hurt, all right?” 

“I won’t get hurt! I’m _big—!”_

And then there was a gasp from all three of them, as Rey lightheartedly struggled against Poe’s grip and the knife slipped from her hand, slashing right across her palm. In the spot right between her forefinger and thumb, the edge of the blade turned red, and Rey gave a cry. 

“Oww!” 

“See, and that’s exactly what we _didn’t_ want to happen, Rey…” Poe began to admonish gently, as he took her hand to examine it; but then Finn was becoming less and less aware of what they were saying, even what they were doing right in front of his eyes. All he could see was the blood; a droplet of it fell from Rey’s hand onto the newspaper beneath her, and Finn watched as though in slow motion. His head was spinning, taking him somewhere far away. 

Vaguely, Finn became aware of Rey and Poe getting up to leave the room, and Poe saying something about a First Aid kit. And then Finn was left alone, with the little droplets of blood that are left on the knife, the drop that had fallen on the newspaper. And he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be anywhere but here, he wanted to be safe. But he didn’t want to follow them into the bathroom, because that was where Rey went with her bleeding hand, more droplets spilling out of her, squeezing out, red and wet and—

His heartbeat had sped up at some point, and now it was rattling around inside him, as if he’d just gotten off the steep hill of a roller coaster and hadn’t gained his balance back. He was dizzy, the room was swirling, and in his mind’s eye he could see the blood forming into three streaks… three streaks against his face… 

“Sir?!” 

The strangled half-cry was coming out of him before he could stop himself. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he couldn’t _be here._ He scrambled to his feet, trying to at least get to a place where Poe would be able to hear him. He needed someone. He needed Sir. He needed— 

“Finn?” And there he was: Poe was striding towards him with a deep look of concern furrowed into his brow. “What is it, kiddo? What do you need?” 

“I need help,” Finn managed to croak. And then he was on the floor again, and the breaths were coming too fast to count. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several minutes later, Finn found himself, still gasping, with his head resting in his Sir’s lap; there were tears on his face and he was trying with all his might not to start sobbing out loud. 

With a few more (agonizingly difficult) slow breaths, Finn became a little more aware of his space in the room. He was sitting up on the floor, his legs splayed, and Poe was on the couch, rubbing the back of Finn’s head and whispering a gentle, consistent “Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh.” Something about the combination of touch and sound was strangely, powerfully soothing, and Finn managed to gulp and look up at Poe through bleary eyes. His tears were still running pretty thick and fast, but his heart rate was slowing down. 

“That’s it,” Poe whispered, his eyes smiling down at his submissive. “There you are.” 

Finn wiped his eyes. He wanted to say so much— _I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to ruin another fun evening, thank you for taking care of me, why do you care so much for me, I’m so ashamed_ —but his voice wouldn’t work.

“Doing a little better?” Poe asked. Finn nodded, and tried to whisper _I’m sorry,_ but still, nothing came out when he moved his lips. Like there wasn’t enough air in his lungs to produce a sound. 

“Here.” Poe lifted Finn’s head from his lap, patting the couch beside him. “Come sit with me, pet.” 

As he drew Finn up on the couch, Rey came into the living room, with a couple of drinks in her hands. Finn managed an embarrassed smile at her as he curled up next to Poe.

Lately, he hadn’t gotten to sit on the couch without asking for permission first—the rules of the bed were starting to extend to the other furniture in the house. Pets and submissives, for the most part, belonged on the floor. Poe inviting Finn up, without him needing to ask permission or earn it, was something special, even if he wasn’t doing so hot right now. Finn cuddled up close to Poe, letting the warmth of his Sir’s body ease the tension in his lungs.

Rey sat down on Finn’s other side, offering him the two cups in her hands. “I wasn’t sure which would be better, water or tea, so I got both.” 

Finn gave a small smile; he would normally be able to laugh a little at her cute offering, but he was too drained now. Her hand was bandaged, he noted with relief as he took the glass of water from her. Not a bit of blood in sight. 

“Thank you,” Finn whispered after taking a few sips, and then he rested against Poe’s shoulder. Poe kissed his forehead, and for a few moments they just stayed like that, just breathing. 

“I’m sorry,” Finn said, when he felt ready to speak again. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Finn,” Poe said. “We know that this happens sometimes.” He rubbed Finn’s back, and gave him another kiss right along his hairline. “Do you want to talk about it? What scared you?” 

Finn took a deep breath to speak… and then just let it out. Talking was so hard. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Rey. 

“No, I want to.” Finn clasped his hands together, trying to ease the shaking that was coming back. “Last time this happened and I ran out of the room because I was so scared of you even knowing that I was scared. I don’t want to keep blocking it out and not being able to communicate about it.” 

“That’s good.” Poe laid his warm hand over Finn’s shaking ones, holding gently. “That’s a big step; I’m proud of you.” 

“Was it the cut?” Rey asked. 

_Oh god._ Finn was at once relieved and terrified that she had said it out loud. He felt his lip shaking a bit, but otherwise he stayed steady as he nodded. “I-I don’t like blood. I know that’s stupid, but I really, really don’t like blood.” 

“It’s not stupid,” Rey said. “It’s okay not to like it.” 

“Yeah, I just… It feels stupid.” Finn shrugged, wiping his eyes again. “Because I know it can’t hurt me, it doesn’t make me woozy or anything, it just always reminds me…” He shuddered. 

Poe continued the steady rubbing of his back, reminding him silently: _I’m here, you are safe. You can tell us, no matter what it is._

Finn took a deep breath. “So, I’ve told you guys how my brother and I were abused when we were younger…” 

Somehow, between comforting nods and reassuring touches from Rey and Poe, he managed to tell the story. There was one day that Finn’s younger brother had been cut by their abuser. Finn hadn’t noticed at first… until he saw the blood on his brother’s hand. 

“He-he reached out and touched me, on my face, with just three fingers, and there was blood.” Finn gulped, slowed his breathing, and continued. “There was blood on me. I-I thought he was going to die.” 

Poe nodded, his hands and his eyes soft as he listened. “So that’s a very triggering memory.” 

Finn shrugged. “I guess. The memory itself isn’t necessarily triggering, even though—I hate thinking about it. But I just… when there’s blood near me, or when I see it, sometimes I panic.” Finn gulped, noticing that his hands were starting to shake again, but his thoughts were starting to rush too fast for him to do anything about it. “I think of that moment, and I panic, because like… somebody’s hurt, and nobody did anything to prevent it, and, and—”

His thoughts were starting to spiral out of control: _and it’s my fault, and they’re going to hurt me next, and he’s going to die, my brother is going to die, and I’m going to die, and the blood is going to touch me and we’re all going to die…._

“Shhhhh.” Poe took Finn’s face in his hands, smiling sadly. “Hey, sweet boy. Slow breaths. Take a breath in, and blow a long breath out.” Finn had told Poe that trick; that long exhales helped steady one’s breath when they were panicking. Poe had had to remind Finn to breathe slowly like that a few times, when he was nervous; but this was the first time he had been quite this panicked in a long time. 

“Breathe,” Poe whispered, and Finn tried hard to obey. Poe’s voice was gentle, soothing, but somehow authoritative enough that Finn couldn’t help but try; everything else in his mind, for just a moment, fell away and the only thing he needed to do, was do as Sir told him. 

“I keep thinking this is my fault,” Finn managed, after a few breaths. “That somebody got hurt.” 

“Hey,” Poe said. “Nobody’s hurt now. Rey’s okay, aren’t you, buddy?” 

“Y-yeah.” Rey smiled shakily, rubbing Finn’s back. “I’m okay.” That was Rey: all tough little tomboy. Even when in little space, she wasn’t quick to show anyone when she was hurt. Any physical injury, especially when obtained from roughhousing or playing rough or doing something badass, she was all too glad to deal with. (Emotional injuries, on the other hand, tended to be more difficult to navigate with her.) 

“Nothing was your fault, Finn,” Poe said. “It wasn’t your fault when your brother got hurt; you were just a kid. And it wasn’t your fault when Rey got hurt just now, either.” 

“I know, but—I just panic and think what if it is.” Finn exhaled, leaning his forehead against his knees. “When I see blood it seems like such a big deal.” 

“Please don’t worry,” Rey said. “It hardly even hurt, bro. And it was my own dumb fault that I got hurt. You seriously didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Maybe I could’ve…” Finn shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

“Prevented it?” Poe suggested. 

Finn nodded. 

“Finn, Little Rey is a force of nature,” said Poe. “When she wants to do something, she’s going to do it, even if it means she’s about to get hurt. If you had intervened, you only would’ve gotten hurt too, and that would’ve sucked.” He smiled a little, fondly, as he ruffled Rey’s hair. “Daddy just would’ve had _two_ owies to take care of.” 

Finn and Rey both giggled a little, embarrassed. 

“Now, pet,” Poe continued, straightening up and letting a bit of his Serious Dom tone creep into his voice. “I’ve got an assignment for you. Will you try and repeat to yourself that it’s not your fault, and that nobody is angry at you and everyone is safe here?” 

“Man…” Finn sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “That’s a lot of things to try and convince myself.” 

“How about we just try and remember that everyone is safe here?” Poe said. “Since that seems to be a big trigger for panic, if you see blood and you’re worried someone is seriously hurt.” 

Finn managed to nod. That, he could agree to. He was used to being safe here. Even if currently his anxiety was powerfully coursing through him, trying to convince him otherwise. Poe smiled and kissed Finn’s forehead. “We’re all safe here, buddy. No more worries.” 

“Can I rub your head, Finn?” Rey asked, scooting close. “My hand isn’t dripping anymore.” 

Finn looked up at her, half surprised at the display of affection. “Y-yeah, go ahead.” 

Rey reached around behind Poe’s neck, and began to stroke Finn’s hair gently with her bandaged hand. Finn reflected for a moment, appreciating that she had taken care to use the word “dripping” instead of “bleeding.” Tough girl Rey may have been, but she was truly thoughtful and empathic when it came down to it. She had consciously avoided using a word that he might have found triggering, a word that might have re-ignited his panic. 

“Thank you for telling us about that, Finn,” Poe said, rubbing Finn’s back. “I know that wasn’t easy.” 

“It wasn’t.” Finn shivered a little, and snuggled closer to Poe and Rey. “Thank you both for being here with me, even when I freak myself out.” 

“Of course, big bro,” Rey said. 

Poe smiled at her and kissed Finn on the nose. “You’re both such good kids,” he said. “I love you both very much.” 

Finn peeked up. He’d been hesitant to use the word “love” with anyone, even in his relationship with Poe. What they had was something that reached deep inside him, pulled from the most primal part of him, and somehow made him feel safe in ways that nothing else did. Sure, he had told Poe he loved him a few times… but so far only over text messages. 

Now, being held and told he is loved, right after fighting his way through a panic attack, Finn felt a warmth inside him, slowly unraveling from within like a tightly wound ball of yarn. He relaxed into Poe’s embrace. 

“I love you, too, sir,” he murmured. 

“Both of you guys are being mushy,” Rey said. “But I love you anyway.” 

Finn laughed a little, and nuzzled her hand. 

Panic attacks made Finn tired, like nothing else could. At some point in the next few minutes, just sitting there and being held, he must have dozed off. But he kept clinging to his sir like if he let go, he would disappear. 

Rey ended up finishing all of the pumpkin carving by herself, humming along to her Halloween playlist as Finn and Poe sat cuddled up on the couch. When Finn next woke to Poe gently kissing him on the forehead, he was wrapped in a blanket, still curled up in Poe’s arms. 

“Thank you for taking care of me, sir,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I freaked out.” 

“Please don’t be sorry, sweet one,” Poe said. “I love taking care of you.” 

“I think I'm okay now.” 

“That’s good.” Poe pulled Finn a little closer, squeezing him tight. “But I’m going to keep holding you a little longer, just for good measure.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finn? ... Why don't you come sit with me, kid. Rey seems like she needs some alone time." 
> 
> Finn fidgeted, biting his lip. "I think she's mad at me." 
> 
> "No, buddy. I don't think she is." 
> 
> Finn ran a hand through his hair, wanting to tear at it. Going and knocking on Rey's door would just be bothering her more--but he couldn't stand knowing she was in there upset, when he must've done something to cause it, he MUST have. 
> 
> "Finn." 
> 
> That was Poe's Dom voice: firm and admonishing. Finn couldn't help but snap to attention, hearing that. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> When Rey comes home in a bad mood, Finn becomes anxious and convinced he's at fault. Poe takes his sub aside for a discussion about Finn's tendency to lie about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in continuing this! Hope you enjoy.

Finn could tell Rey was in a bad mood as soon as she got home. There was something dark and angry in her face; she didn't smile when she saw that Finn was over. And she was quieter than usual, in a way that felt gut-wrenchingly familiar to Finn. It was like a storm cloud had descended over the living room. When she threw her backpack down on the kitchen counter, the sound reverberated in Finn's mind, like a thunderclap across the valley. 

"Everything okay, Rey?" Finn asked. 

"Peachy." Rey opened the fridge, not looking back towards him. She picked out a snack and slammed the fridge door--well, it wasn't quite a slam, but she shut it harder than necessary. Finn winced a little; there was already a pit in his stomach. 

"Sorry." Finn scrambled to his feet from the floor, where he'd been sitting in his usual place by the couch, with his head resting in Poe's lap. "My jacket's in your spot. I'll move it." 

"No worries. I'm going in the office." Rey didn't even look over her shoulder at Finn as she disappeared up the stairs. 

"Oh." Finn felt himself deflate a little--the attempt to fix the situation, bring Rey's smile back into the house, had been rebuffed. That couldn't be good. There was something in Finn's rapidly increasing heart rate that told him, if he didn't figure out what was wrong in the next thirty seconds, and fix it, this situation was going to be extremely Not Fucking Good. 

"Do you want a hug?" Finn called after Rey, trying to keep the desperate edge out of his voice. 

"I don't wanna be touched right now, sorry."

She walked into the office and closed the door. And with that sound, Finn's knees began to shake. 

"Finn?" 

Finn looked up; he had almost forgotten that Poe was still there on the couch, reading. Poe smiled kindly. "Why don't you come sit with me, kid. Rey seems like she needs some alone time." 

Finn fidgeted, biting his lip. "I think she's mad at me." 

"No, buddy. I don't think she is." 

Finn ran a hand through his hair, wanting to tear at it. Going and knocking on Rey's door would just be bothering her more--but he couldn't stand knowing she was in there upset, when he must've done something to cause it, he MUST have. 

"Finn." 

That was Poe's Dom voice: firm and admonishing. Finn couldn't help but snap to attention, hearing that. The firm but caring look on Poe's face conveyed in no uncertain terms: Poe was fully prepared to jump in and stop this anxiety attack before it began, even if it meant scolding some sense into Finn. "Come sit with me," Poe said, his tone resolved, but patient. 

With a shaky exhale, Finn closed the distance between himself and his Sir, dropping to his knees and hiding his face in Poe's lap. Poe laid a hand on Finn's neck, rubbing gently. 

"It's okay, sweet one," Poe said in a half-whisper. "You're okay." 

Finn pressed his face into Poe's thigh, trying to hide his shaking. "I don't want her to be mad." 

"I think she just had a bad day, buddy. This is how she deals with bad days, and that's okay." 

Finn shook his head. Couldn't Poe see? It was Finn's fault she was in a bad mood, it HAD to be. Nothing else made sense. 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Finn," Poe broke into Finn's thoughts. "You can ask her if you want." 

Finn shuddered a bit. Getting up to go ask Rey seemed a little too intimidating, but he also knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about this until he knew what he did wrong. With slightly shaking hands, he removed his phone from his pocket and texted Rey: _"Are you mad at me?"_

The answer came within a minute. _"No. I just had a bad day. Don't worry about it."_

Poe rubbed Finn's arm. "See?" 

Finn was quiet. Maybe text just wasn't the best medium of communication--but part of him was still as certain as ever. Rey was Mad. She was just lying to him. And Poe acting like nothing was wrong, like Finn's certainty was just a silly little worry, was starting to make him feel worse. Suddenly he was staring at the text message and blinking back tears. 

"Hey, Finn…" Poe said, concerned. 

Finn hid his face in Poe's lap again. He could already barely breathe, and now he was almost crying. He wanted to disappear. 

"You okay?" Poe asked. 

Finn nodded. 

"Finn." 

Finn shrank a little. That was Poe's admonishing voice, which he was starting to become more familiar with. As the two of them leaned into their D/s dynamic, Poe was becoming more liberal with how often he reprimanded Finn, kept him in line. And one thing that this dominant Poe did not like, at all, was Finn lying. 

"I'm fine," Finn blurted out, before he could stop himself. "Really." His voice was shaking, betraying him. He could practically feel Poe's stare grow hard, even without looking up. 

"Finn, look at me." 

_Shit._ Finn couldn't stand to look Poe in the face when he was in trouble. It was so much easier to stare at the ground, keeping his head bowed and submissive, obeying every command immediately and without argument. But when Poe asked him to look up at him… that was bad. That meant that something serious was going down, and Poe really wanted to get a message across to him. It usually meant that Finn wasn't going to escape this dressing down without crying at least a bit, and Finn was already too close to tears now to risk peeking up. 

"Young man, I said _look at me."_ With a hand under the chin, Poe raised Finn's eyes. His stare was serious, and firm, but caring--and Finn felt so small in the palm of his hand. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Finn said in a tiny voice. 

Poe regarded him for a moment, his gaze not unkind. Finally he sighed. "I think it's about time we had that discussion about you lying to me." He released Finn's chin. "Go into the bedroom. I'm right behind you." 

With a quickly mumbled "yes sir," Finn was up on his feet and making his way towards the master bedroom.

Once Poe had come into the bedroom, he shut the door behind them, sat down on the bed, and beckoned Finn. Finn fidgeted a little, dragging his feet, but he approached, standing before his sir. He knew he usually felt better after talking with Poe about his insecurities, or whatever feelings he was struggling with--but sometimes, getting to that point was like being sliced open. It felt painful, and vulnerable, and it went against everything he'd been taught was acceptable in his life. 

"Okay, kiddo," Poe said. "I'm going to ask again, and you aren't going to lie to me. Are you doing okay?" 

Finn shrugged, avoiding eye contact. Poe raised his eyebrows and Finn didn't even need to second guess what that look meant: _Really? You're going to avoid answering truthfully AGAIN?_

"No," Finn finally mumbled. 

"You know," Poe said, "it's okay to not be doing okay." 

"No, I know, I just…" Finn tried, but his words got all tied up and he couldn't go on, he couldn't explain. After giving him a moment to try, Poe continued. 

"I won't make fun of you or anything. So why don't you tell me what's on your mind." 

Finn sighed. "I just… Rey's mad at me." 

Poe nodded understandingly. "You _think_ Rey's mad at you." 

"She is." 

"I don't think that's true, Finn." 

Finn glanced up, tears re-forming in his eyes. Couldn't Sir _see_ that it was true? That even if it wasn't true, it felt so true and terrifying, and denying it wouldn't do any good? 

"It's okay that you're worried about that," Poe quickly added, seeing Finn's betrayed expression. "Your feelings are valid. But I think she just had a bad day, like she said." 

"What if she's lying though?" Finn couldn't help his voice from teetering towards tears; he sounded like a whiny little boy, and he could hardly stand it. But he couldn't stop the worries from spilling out. "What if she is mad at me? 

"That's what your anxiety wants you to think, sweet one," Poe said, rubbing Finn's shoulder. "I know what Rey is like when she's had a bad day at school, and sometimes she doesn't want to hug or touch anybody, she wants to relax totally alone and then she'll feel better enough to give hugs. She knows how to make herself feel better, and it's not your responsibility to fix things and make her feel okay." 

Finn shuffled his feet, struggling to shove that concept into his brain. Poe _did_ know Rey better than he did, at this point… Poe ought to know what Rey's coping mechanisms were like. 

"Besides," Poe went on, "you didn't do anything that would've made her mad. Not that I saw anyway." 

Finn shrugged. 

"What was that?" Poe cupped a hand over his ear, and Finn felt himself blush. 

"That doesn't matter," Finn mumbled. "It could still be my fault." 

Poe frowned. "Why would it be your fault if you didn't do anything wrong?" 

"I don't know, I…" Finn's throat closed up. He knew what he wanted to say, but somehow the words wouldn't come. "It's hard to talk about," he finally choked, shutting his eyes against the tears. 

Poe squeezed his hand. "Take your time." 

Finn nodded, and took a few deep breaths. "Just… sometimes, with my family, growing up…" His voice was shaking, a tear escaping from the corner of one eye, but he forced himself to go on. "Even if I didn't do anything, if someone was mad, I was supposed to fix it. Or then they'd be mad at me, and I guess take it out on me, whatever was wrong. It was like it was my fault anyway, so it didn't matter whether I didn't do anything."

Poe rubbed his thumbs over Finn's hands. "That was part of the emotional abuse, Finn. Taking things out on someone who's smaller and unable to defend themselves." He kissed Finn's forehead. "That's in the past, and you're safe now." 

Finn nodded. It was so hard to remember that not everyone would act like his parents did, his family, his abusers--they'd had this whole hierarchy, this whole system that they acted like was so normal. Everything about the way they treated the kids, they had acted like it was justified. It was hard to internalize that Finn didn't deserve to be treated that way--that he wasn't in danger of being treated that way still. 

"Now," Poe said, his tone growing more firm. "I want to talk about how you keep lying to me when I ask if you're okay." 

Finn looked up in mild alarm. He'd forgotten about the "discussion" that Poe had promised him. Poe had taken him aside and scolded him for occasional bratty behavior before, when he was pushing his limits, but this felt different… Like he might actually be In Trouble. Like, about-to-get-a-spanking In Trouble. Though it hadn't happened yet, Finn knew that if he broke Poe's rules enough times, he would be punished for it. That was part of what Poe and Finn had agreed upon, as they explored their relationship as Dominant and submissive. 

When they'd first discussed it--the idea of breaking rules, the different possible punishments that Poe had outlined--it all had fascinated Finn. And turned him on, more than a little. But now, he felt too nervous and distraught to think about how much he liked these ideas; his head was still spinning. He wasn't sure he could take on his first punishment from Poe tonight, not when he was so anxious. 

Poe laid a hand on the back of Finn's head: a reassuring touch, simultaneously keeping his gaze fixed on his Sir's serious expression. "What's Sir's rule about dishonesty?" 

"Um…" Finn shuffled his feet, trying to look away, but Poe drew his gaze back with his hand. "I-it's not allowed." 

"That's right." Poe looked seriously, calmly, into Finn's eyes. "So you know the rule. But you keep slipping up on that, don't you." 

Finn nodded, biting his lower lip. Poe _had_ wanted Finn to open up when he wasn't doing okay. That kind of honesty was what healthy relationships, of all kinds, were built on. Poe said that Finn was important to him, and he wanted to build a healthy relationship with him. And that was something Finn wanted, too. More than anything. He just… kept messing it up. 

Finn squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep back the tears. Poe tightened his grasp on the back of Finn's head, but didn't admonish him, so Finn took a few deep breaths and hung his head. He couldn't stand to look at his Sir now. 

"Why, sweet boy?" Poe asked quietly. "Why the lying? You know you don't have to hide from me." 

Finn nodded, shaking; the pet name nearly bringing him to his knees. "I know. But… it's hard." 

"Yeah." Poe tipped Finn's face up toward his. "It's hard to share feelings. But the more we practice honesty, the easier it will get. We've talked about this, Finn." 

Finn blinked, a thick tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm sorry." 

"I know, sweet one." Poe stroked his thumb over Finn's forehead, his tone becoming softer, gentler. "But I think you might need to be disciplined tonight, to help you remember." He wiped the tears from Finn's face. "It's a hard lesson to learn, but your Sir can help you learn it." 

"Y-yes sir," Finn whispered. His knees were trembling. _Please,_ something inside him begged, _please let him ask if I'm okay with this. I don't think I can do this._

Poe smiled lovingly, and kissed Finn's forehead. "Are you nervous?" 

That was good enough for Finn. He nodded quickly, gulping. "I'm… a little scared," he confessed. 

Poe frowned. With a quick motion, he let his hand fall from the back of Finn's head, and took both of Finn's hands in his. "Your palms are sweaty," he said, peering into Finn's eyes. "You're still anxious." 

Finn nodded. It was so much easier when his Sir put it into words for him--a lot of the time he did want Poe to know how he felt, but verbalizing it was just. so. hard. 

Poe continued to regard him, squeezing his hands reassuringly. "Are you in an okay space to go through with this?" 

"I--"

Finn's voice caught in his throat; there were too many thoughts rushing through him, and they couldn't find a path to his mouth. Something in him kept saying, _"You deserve whatever he gives you."_ Another part reminded him, _"You've done impact play with him before, just not in a punishment context--this won't be that different; just deal with it."_ But deep inside, something else was gasping, ready to run; ready to scream, _"I can't, I can't, I can't."_

After struggling for several long, agonizing moments--during which Poe waited patiently, with a kind and worried expression on his face--Finn managed to force some words out. 

"I don't think I'm ready. Not for… for a punishment spanking, or impact play for p-punishment." 

Poe nodded, understanding. "That's all right, kiddo. I'm so glad you told me." He kissed Finn's forehead once more. "You did a great job."

And then Finn couldn't continue keeping the tears back. He let his head fall against Poe's shoulder, and Poe pulled him into a tight hug, shushing and rubbing his back. 

"Here," Poe whispered, supporting Finn's trembling weight. "Come sit on the bed with me, sweet puppy." 

Permission given, Finn crawled up onto the bed and curled into Poe's lap, trying to silence the sobs racking through his body. Fuck. Why was this so goddamn hard? Every time he asserted a boundary, or a need, or even a negative feeling sometimes, it was enough to make him feel like the world was about to crash down around him. That everyone was about to be furious with him. 

But the longer he stayed cuddled up, sobbing, in Poe's lap, the more he slowly realized that the fury wasn't coming. Poe was just murmuring soft reassurances in his ear, thanking him for sharing his feelings and his limits. 

After another minute or two, Finn was able to lift his head, looking searchingly at Poe. A question made its way to his lips. 

"You're not mad?" 

Poe shook his head, smiling. "No, Finn. I'm so happy you told me you weren't ready. You're practicing being honest about your feelings, and that's exactly what I wanted to help you learn to do today. Though don't get me wrong," he added, with some humor, "I was prepared to spank you to help you learn that. But I would never do that if you weren't ready." 

Finn squeezed his Sir tighter. "I know I want you to sometime," he admitted. "I just… right now with this situation, it's so big. There's so much anxiety going on." 

"I understand, babe," Poe said, rubbing Finn's back. "Next time you misbehave, you might be ready for me to punish you like that. But not today." He smiled at Finn, a bit of a teasing glint in his eye. "Today, I think you learned your lesson just from me dressing you down."

"You… shush." Finn giggled a bit, as he reached for the Kleenex box on the bedside table. 

"Your sad little face just breaks my heart," Poe said. "It's so hard to scold you when you look like that." 

Finn smiled wryly. "It's my secret weapon. The puppy-dog eyes." 

"You've mastered puppy-dog eyes, kiddo," Poe said, lounging back on the pillows and opening his arms for Finn. "You've got the cuteness power of at least ten puppies in those eyes." 

"Oh, stop it." Finn snuggled up with him again, grinning. 

"I'm not kidding! I hate to see you hurting, but it's some serious adorableness!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

An hour or two later, Poe and Finn were still cuddling in the bedroom and listening to a podcast when Rey padded in, wearing pajama pants, wrapped in her favorite fuzzy blanket, and looking a little sheepish. Finn stirred out of his half-doze to give her a smile, which he was glad to see her return. 

"Hey," Rey said, almost shyly. "How is everybody?" 

"We're okay." Poe rubbed Finn's arm, regarding Rey with a gentle gaze. "How are you, pumpkin?" 

"I'm good." Rey shuffled closer, but not getting into bed yet--the rules applied to her, too, after all. "I'm sorry I was grumpy earlier," she said; to both of them, but mostly toward Finn. "I had a bad day at school, but I didn't mean to make it seem like it was you guys' fault." 

"It's okay, Rey," Finn said. And he meant it. Now that he'd talked it through with Poe, and now that he could see that she wasn't grumpy anymore, he wasn't worried that she'd been angry with him. "I got worried I'd done something wrong," he admitted, a little embarrassed. "But that was mostly my anxiety acting up." 

"Yeah." Rey nodded, not needing to say aloud, _I know how that is._ "You're okay now though?" 

Finn nodded his head, snuggling into Poe's chest. Poe smiled, giving his boy a squeeze. "Yeah, he's okay. We had a good talk about it." 

"That's good." Rey edged closer. "Can I come cuddle in the bed with you guys, please?" 

"Absolutely." Poe patted the bed on Finn's other side, inviting her to climb up. "Thank you for asking so nicely." 

With a grin, Rey hopped into the bed and cuddled up next to Finn, kissing his cheek. Finn hummed happily, giving her a sleepy smile before resting his head back on Poe's chest. Everything was warm, and safe, and so at peace, as Finn drifted off into a cuddly slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know T_T I'm sorry for cockblocking everybody who likes spanking... Finn just wasn't ready. But I promise, his first spanking is coming. 
> 
> Hopefully this gave a bit of a glimpse into Finn's attachment style... For those unfamiliar with the concept, Finn has an anxious attachment style as opposed to a secure attachment style. Whenever someone is upset or there is a problem, he becomes convinced that it has to do with him. His past experiences convinced him that he is broken and always at fault. 
> 
> Developing healthy relationships with his partners, as well as his emotions, is allowing him to explore the side of himself that needs reassurance and comfort. 
> 
> Read more about attachment styles: https://www.evergreenpsychotherapycenter.com/styles-adult-attachment/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn promised himself he wouldn't start to get nervous, but despite himself, he couldn't help but check his watch--what if they came home past their curfew? 
> 
> "Rey, we might get in trouble," Finn hissed. 
> 
> Rey tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, don't worry so much. We're partners in crime now. Besides," she said, looking back at Finn with a knowing twinkle in her eyes, "haven't you been wanting to get in trouble for weeks now?" 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Finn and Rey take a detour through a spooky graveyard on their way home from the grocery store, and end up exploring their feelings for one another. And when they get home past their curfew, Poe is not happy. 
> 
> This chapter contains consensual disciplinary spanking of adults in a D/s and ageplay dynamic. If that's not your jam, it might be a good idea to skip this chapter. Thanks!

It was less than a week until Halloween, and the neighborhood had fully blossomed into its yearly spooky glory. Most yards were decked out with plastic gravestones and inflatable pumpkins, the tree branches dangling with ghosts and fake spiders. Finn still lived across town, but he ended up in Rey and Poe's neighborhood on most evenings nowadays; and when he arrived home to go to sleep, he always took a moment outside his front door to blow out the candle in his jack-o-lantern, knowing that Poe or Rey were doing the same at their house.

But now it was finally Friday, and Finn could spend the night at Poe and Rey's house again without worrying about getting to work in the morning. Friday nights were evolving into a weekly kinky tradition; a time for Finn and Poe to lean into their D/s dynamic, and for Rey to be as little as she pleased. Finn always treasured these cozy nights--nights that usually ended with him playing rough with Poe in the bedroom, while Rey colored or played with her stuffed animals. 

Maybe it was something in the air, but Finn just felt like… like being naughty tonight. Pushing his limits. Just to see what happened. 

Thankfully, Rey seemed on the same page. She'd already been put in a time-out earlier this evening for not listening to Poe when he asked her to finish her chores. That hadn't dampened her spirits, though; she was still full of energy, skipping along at Finn's side as they walked the few blocks home from the grocery store. 

Poe had sent the two of them to pick up some necessities for dinner… and he'd seemed to sense that the two of them were feeling a little rowdy tonight, because he had warned them what exactly would happen if they arrived home later than eight-thirty. (Finn shivered with pleasure, thinking back on it. What if they _did_ dawdle and get home late? Would Poe really follow through, and punish them…?) 

It was just past dusk; the light blue of the twilight sky fading into a strip of deep pink at the horizon. Finn and Rey's grocery bags were weighing them down; they had not only picked up some meat and veggies, but also several bags of candy for trick-or-treaters. Halloween was in just a few days, after all, and Rey had bought a plastic black cauldron the other day, to keep in the living room and load up with fun-sized treats while they waited for all the costumed kiddos to come by. 

Plus… between the three of them, they were bound to eat a good chunk of chocolate in the days leading up to the holiday. 

"I love candy! I love candy!" Rey sang, as she bounced her grocery bags and skipped along next to Finn. 

Finn grinned fondly at her. "I don't think you're allowed to have candy before dinner." 

"Nuh-uh." Rey stuck out her tongue. The streets were fairly empty; the neighborhood was settling into its evening quiet, so Rey could let her little side out a bit in conversation. "I can do whatever I want. I can have candy _before_ dinner!" 

"Rey!" Finn said with a fake gasp. "What would your daddy say?" 

"Daddy's full of poop," Rey declared, reaching into the grocery sack and pulling out a Reese's pumpkin. "Plus, I'm only having one." 

"Hey." Finn caught her hand in his, giving her a sly look. "Aren't you supposed to share with your big brother?" 

Rey giggled, and handed him a Reese's. Finn scrunched his face fondly at Rey--sometimes she was just so darn _cute_ that simply smiling at her wasn't enough; he had to squeeze his eyes shut for a second and give her a big dopey grin. 

"There," Finn said, "now we're partners in crime. So I won't tell on you." 

"Heehee. You'd better not." She stuffed the candy wrapper in her pocket and took Finn's hand, turning a corner. "Come on, let's go this way."

"Hey--" Finn nearly lost his footing for a moment as she tugged him. "Where are we going?" 

Rey snickered. "I know a shortcut!" 

"This doesn't seem like a--"

"Just come _on!"_

Finn stumbled after her, lacing his fingers with hers. They were moving away from the friendly warm light of the streetlamps, into a darkened area of the street. Finn promised himself he wouldn't start to get nervous, but despite himself, he couldn't help but check his watch--what if they came home past their curfew? 

"Rey, we might get in trouble," Finn hissed. 

Rey tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, don't worry so much. We're partners in crime now. Besides," she said, looking back at Finn with a knowing twinkle in her eyes, "haven't you been _wanting_ to get in trouble for _weeks_ now?" 

Finn felt his face grow warm. Sure, it was true, he still hadn't gotten actually in trouble with Poe--the closest he'd come was the other night, when he'd colored out of a spanking. But the fact that he secretly wanted to--and hearing her say so out loud, so casually--it was embarrassing. 

"M-maybe," Finn mumbled. "But--"

"I want to show you something." 

Finn sighed, and let Rey pull him along for another few yards. They were approaching an iron gate, and Finn suddenly recognized where they were. He couldn't help but let out a scoffing laugh. "Oh, you're kidding me." 

"What?" Rey said innocently. 

"You've brought us to a graveyard after dark? Really?" 

"Yeah!" She squeezed his hand and bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment. "It's spooky!" 

"Yeah, that's one word for it…" Finn managed. "C'mon, Rey-Rey, I really think we should go home." 

Rey released Finn's hand, and ran to the gate. "Just come in for a minute. You're not _scared,_ are you?" 

Even though it was a cheap shot and Finn knew it, he could feel his little side getting a little defensive. "I'm not _scared,"_ he protested, letting his little voice come out a tiny bit. That was easier around Rey. "I'm not scared of anything." 

"Well, then, come on!"

Rey shoved the gate part of the way open. Finn shivered at the sound of the gate creaking in the near-silent air. It was so textbook Spooky… And something about that was so very appealing. 

Sue him. He was feeling adventurous, and he loved Halloween. 

"Okay," Finn said, following her. "Just for a few minutes. Then we're going home, so we don't get in trouble." 

"Yay!" Rey ran back to him and took her groceries from his arms. "Best big brother ever!" 

"Oh, shhhh," Finn said, suppressing a laugh as they tiptoed down the path. "We don't want to wake the dead." 

A ragged cloud passed over the nearly-full moon, casting the graveyard into a deeper darkness for a moment. Finn squeezed Rey's hand. Sure, she was just a little thing, and she was the younger sibling in their strange, D/s-based, somewhat ageplay-centered dynamic… but knowing she was there made him feel safer. Maybe a little braver. 

"My classmates said they tried to summon a spirit the other night," Rey said in a hushed voice. "They had a séance, with a Ouija board and everything." 

"Ooh. Did they contact anyone?" Finn asked. 

"Yeah, it spelled out 'New board, who dis?'" Rey snickered as Finn shook his head, laughing. "No, they said they talked to the ghost of an old widow." Rey put on a spooky voice. "Maybe we'll see her here tonight, visiting the grave of her lost love." 

"Stop," Finn deadpanned. "You're being too spooky for me." 

Rey giggled, but it was a sound that was not devoid of nervousness. 

"Do you believe in that stuff?" Finn asked, as they passed a crypt alongside the path. "Ghosts and everything?" 

"I don't know." Rey looked off into the distance, thinking. "I've always been a bit sensitive to spiritual stuff. Other planes, forces, all that… I get strange feelings sometimes, in haunted places." 

"You do?" Finn looked around, at all the gravestones. It was hard to believe that this place wouldn't be haunted. "Do you feel anything here?" 

Rey breathed in, then out slowly, taking in the ambiance of the moonlit cemetery. 

"Not very much…" She trailed off for a moment. "I guess just a sense of… excitement. Anticipation." She looked at Finn, knowingly. "But I think that's coming from you." 

"W-what?" Finn was embarrassed again. "Why me--?" 

Rey giggled--and with a quick turn, ran away from him. 

"Hey!" 

"Neener-neener-neener!" Rey sing-songed, darting between the graves. "You're gonna get home laaa-ate! You're gonna get in trou-ble!" 

"Rey, come on!" Finn called, chasing after her. "You're gonna get in trouble too, you know!" 

Rey continued skipping backwards, waggling her fingers at Finn. "Nyah-nyah nyah-nyah--oof!" Suddenly she stumbled, and fell just behind a gravestone. 

Finn gasped, diving towards her. "Rey! Sweetie, are you okay?!" He dropped to his knees beside her, relieved to see that she was still giggling--a little winded, maybe, but not obviously hurt. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Rey croaked, through a wheezy laugh. She gathered her grocery bags to her chest, then patted Finn's face fondly. "That was cute; you called me sweetie." 

"I did?" Finn had been almost hoping she wouldn't notice. But it didn't seem to make her uncomfortable. "I guess it slipped out," he admitted a little awkwardly, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to her. "Come on, let's walk it off." 

Rey took his hand and stood, linking one arm through his. "You're cute when you're protective," she said. "Actually, now that I think about it," she added, before Finn could even blush, "you're pretty cute all the time." 

Finn felt his head spin a bit at the compliment. Rey calling him cute made him feel warm inside, even despite the chill of the night. But she probably just meant it in a friendly way, Finn reminded himself quickly. After all, they called each other "brother" and "sister." He should probably affirm that he knew what she meant. 

"You like having a big brother, huh?" he asked, with an embarrassed smile. 

Rey nodded. "It's nice. I mean--" She seemed a little embarrassed too, but went on. "Little me likes the attention, and having someone to tease and play with. And big me likes…" She glanced up at him shyly. "…you." 

Finn's heart fluttered, his face breaking into another scrunchy smile before he could stop himself. Maybe, just maybe, they could have both a romantic energy between them, and a brother-sister dynamic when it came to ageplay and D/s--was that so crazy? Finn had certainly heard of weirder things. 

"I like you, too," he confessed, and leaned in to kiss Rey's forehead. 

She grinned up at him. "Mmm, forehead kisses. I like forehead kisses." 

They laced their fingers together, enjoying a moment of silence. It seemed like a good of a time as any--and honesty about these things was so important, as Poe was always reminding him. Finn took a deep breath and made himself say it. 

"Just so we're clear," he said, trying not to avoid Rey's gaze, "I'm pretty sure I like-like you." 

Rey raised her eyebrows, smiling. "Really?" 

Something in her voice was a little bit knowing. Finn hid his face in one hand, a little embarrassed. "Was I super obvious?" 

"No, I…" Rey shrugged, squeezing his hand. "Maybe a little bit." 

_Oh, god._ He'd really ruined everything now. Finn almost turned away, letting go of her hand, but she grabbed it back. 

"Um…" Rey said softly. "I like-like you too. It's different from how I love Poe, it's… you and I are more on the same level." 

Finn nodded, hardly able to breathe. That's how it felt for him, liking Rey: sure, Poe was one of his best friends, inside and outside the bedroom, but Rey seemed to really get it. Get him. Not only because she knew what it was like to be on the clippy end of the leash. She knew what it was like to survive trauma, and come out of it still soft and scared. Rey and Finn were both anxious messes sometimes, both struggling for air sometimes… both submissive; both scared little kids working to become more; struggling to see themselves as scrappy and fearless. They were the same. 

"And plus," Rey said, "I want to kiss you." 

Maybe it's because they were already so close together, but Finn didn't find that too surprising. He just nodded, unable to speak. 

"I want to kiss you now," Rey said. 

Finn nodded again. His fingers tightened in Rey's hand. 

"Is that okay?" 

Finn finally found his voice, even if it was only a whisper. _"Yes."_

She was leaning up towards him then, and he kissed her before either of them could close their eyes; he wanted to take it all in--but then his arms were pulling her closer, and her hands were in his hair, and he didn't need to see anymore because he could _feel_ her. Feel her. Feel her. 

When they finally broke apart, Rey's head fell against Finn's shoulder, smiling against him. Then she uttered a small gasp. "Oh, shit." 

"What?" Finn said, tensing. 

Rey held up her watch. "It's eight-thirty." 

"Oh." 

_Oh._

"Shit," Finn said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ran home, as if they hadn't fully planned on this, knowingly pushed the rules and put themselves in the position to be late. Their grocery bags clutched to their chests, Rey fumbled for the keys as they arrived at the back door. 

And then Poe was there in the doorway, wearing an expression that was clearly Not Happy. 

"Hi, Daddy!" Rey said brightly, sounding a bit frantic. 

Simultaneously, Finn blurted out: "We're so sorry, sir." 

Poe crossed his arms, not breaking his stern gaze. "And what time did I say to be home by?" 

Finn shuffled his feet a little, and Rey looked down at the ground. "Eight-thirty," Finn finally mumbled. 

"That's right. And was I unclear about what would happen if you came home late?" 

Finn glanced at Rey, who was still hanging her head. With a gulp, he forced himself to speak again. "No, sir." 

"Rey?" Poe said, scrutinizing his little one. Sure, Finn was the older brother, but Rey had been in training with Poe for longer, and she knew that he expected her to answer out loud, too. 

"No," Rey managed to say, "but Daddy--" 

"That's enough." Poe snapped his fingers and pointed to the entryway of the house. "Come inside." 

Rey and Finn filed into the house; Rey first, then Finn. Finn snuck a glance up at Poe as he passed, and was met with raised eyebrows and a hard, firm stare. Finn averted his gaze quickly, with a whispered "Sorry." 

"All right," Poe said, closing the back door as Finn and Rey set the groceries on the kitchen counter. "Into the bedroom, both of you." 

It only took a few moments for Finn and Rey to disappear into the bedroom. When Poe closed the bedroom door behind them, Finn found himself immediately kneeling down at the end of the bed. Rey leaned against the bedspread, fidgeting; not having permission yet to get up on the mattress. 

"All right," Poe said, crossing his arms. "Who wants to explain?" 

Finn and Rey glanced at each other, at a loss for words.

"Come on." Poe raised his eyebrows, looking from one to the other. "I'm waiting for an explanation. Why are the two of you about to be punished?" 

Rey fiddled with the strings on her hoodie, still avoiding Poe's eyes. "We just lost track of time in the shop." 

"That's all?" 

"And, well…" Rey looked up at Finn, something in her eyes pleading for help. 

"Um…" Finn offered, "we also took a detour on the way home." 

"You did, huh." Poe sighed. "Knowing that you were already running late, you took the scenic route. It's like you were looking for trouble." 

"I--" Finn stuttered, not wanting to admit how true that was. "It was Rey's idea!" 

"Finn." Poe's face grew, if possible, more stern. "Don't blame your sister; maybe it was her idea, but you also made the choice to go with her." 

Finn shuffled his feet, his face growing warm as Poe scolded him. "I guess…" 

"Rey," Poe said, turning his attention to his little one once again, "do you remember what I said would happen if you were late?" 

"Yeah," Rey whispered, not meeting his eyes. 

Poe cupped one hand over his ear. "Pardon?" 

"I mean, yes sir," Rey said quickly, taking care to speak clearly this time. 

"And what was that?" Poe prompted. 

"Um…" Rey practically squirmed as she avoided answering Poe for a few seconds. But she had been trained well, and knew things would only be worse for her if she didn't answer her daddy's questions. "You said we'd get spankings." 

"Do you think that's fair?" Poe asked, reaching out and lifting Rey's chin with one hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Do you think _you_ deserve a spanking?" 

"Um… I dunno." 

Poe waited patiently--and it took Finn a few seconds to see what he was doing: he was waiting for her consent. Whether it came from her saying "oh _no,_ Daddy, _anything_ but a _spanking,"_ but never uttering her safeword, or whether it came from admitting out loud that she actually needed and wanted to be spanked. Finn got the feeling that since this scene was new to them all--Rey being spanked in front of Finn for the first time, and Finn about to be spanked for the first time himself--Poe was being a little more cautious than he usually would with Rey, laying out more opportunities for her to back out if she felt the need. And showing Finn also, in turn, that there were chances for him to turn back if he needed to. 

Rey shrugged, finally. "I guess I deserve it 'cause I broke the rule," she said in a small voice. 

"All right." Poe began to roll up his sleeves, getting down to business. "Finn, go out to the living room, sit in the corner, and wait for me. Rey, you first." 

Finn was up in less than a second, moving on wobbly legs out of the bedroom and towards the living room. Poe closed the door behind him, giving himself and Rey a bit of privacy. And Finn was alone. 

He couldn't help but still feel a little embarrassed, though, as he moved toward the corner and sat (the chair Rey had been seated in earlier was still facing the corner). Even though no one was there to see, it was a little humiliating being made to sit in a time-out… and wait for his punishment. 

His spanking. 

_Oh, god._ Finn fidgeted a little in the chair, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. He was really in trouble now… this was beyond the small transgressions he'd committed before, like sassing, or almost getting on the bed or the couch without permission. This time, Sir had laid out a rule for him, and he'd deliberately broken it. Just because he wanted to. 

_No,_ part of him argued back, _I did it because Rey wanted to. I probably wouldn't have had the courage otherwise._ But on the other hand… didn't that mean that, deep down, he wanted to do it anyway? 

Oh, god… that was really awful, wasn't it? That he had a deep-seated desire to do things Wrong, and be corrected? Punished? 

Even as his stomach was swirling with guilt, though, he couldn't help but feel a little excited at the idea. Even the word, when it crossed his mind: punishment… it sounded so official, and made him feel so small. Safe, somehow. Like anything that happened to him was just meant to be; it was just what he was due. He wouldn't be hurt unfairly, he wouldn't be humiliated, he wouldn't be left alone to piece himself back together. This time, he'd chosen to break the rules; he'd chosen to have this happen to him. And he'd be safe the whole time. 

Finn took a long breath, and exhaled. This would be okay. He was still scared, maybe, but ready this time. 

Then the sounds of slapping shook him out of his thoughts. Followed shortly by the sound of Rey crying out. 

"Ow! Ouch!!" 

Finn winced in sympathy as the spanks grew louder and gradually a bit faster. He couldn't hear Poe scolding Rey anymore, which made Finn a little nervous… Poe really meant business. He was done talking; he was just focused on the task at hand. 

"Ow!" Rey cried. "Daddyyyy!" 

Finn bit his lip, but couldn't stop himself from listening as Rey's cries grew more earnest. She wasn't just giving the cursory "ouch"es at each swat; now she was really crying out in pain, and sounded like she was in tears by this point. And still, Poe kept going, without hesitation or pause. 

"I'm sorry," Rey cried out, sobbing now. "Daddy, I'm sorryyyy!" 

And then the slaps quieted, and slowed down a bit. With three final swats, Poe finished. Finn could hear him shushing, and the indistinct sound of him speaking to Rey again, as she continued to sob. Finn strained his ears, and could just barely make out most of their conversation. 

"…not going to have this problem again, are we," Poe said quietly, yet firmly. 

"No, Daddy," came Rey's voice, small and sniffly. 

"That's good." Poe let a fond smile creep into his voice. "You did a good job taking your spanking, sweet pea. Daddy's proud of you." 

"I'm sorry…" Rey squeaked, through a sob. 

"Shhh. We're all done now," Poe said. "No need for apologies." 

After a few more minutes of shushing and comforting Rey, Finn heard his name mentioned, and found himself sitting up at attention: 

"All right, kiddo, you go get Finn and send him in here." 

Finn breathed in and out again, struggling to keep himself calm. This was it. 

Rey emerged into the living room a minute later, with no pants on, her face flushed and tear-stained. Her voice sounded so young when she spoke; that spanking had definitely planted her solidly in little space. "Big brother, Daddy says it's your turn." 

Finn got up from the time-out chair, trying to give Rey a comforting smile. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Rey wiped her eyes on her sleeve, giving Finn a sheepish grin. "Is all done." 

Finn took a moment to give her a hug, before padding into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

Poe was sitting on the bed, his sleeves rolled up and his face serious as he regarded Finn. Finn felt his knees go weak again, like he was ready to kneel--but Sir hadn't ordered him to yet, so Finn just stood there, shaking slightly, trying to avoid Poe's gaze. 

Finally after a long silence, Finn decided it would be best for him to say something. He took a breath, his mouth dry. 

"I'm sorry, sir." 

There was a long pause as Poe considered his submissive, thoughtful. Finally he spoke, lifting one hand to beckon him. "Come here, Finn." 

Finn dragged his feet toward Poe, still keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. When he was finally standing before his Sir, the tension felt physically heavy on his shoulders. He thought he might break down right there, before Poe had even started the spanking. Why did Poe have the power to make him feel so small and defenseless? 

"Look at me," Poe said. 

Finn struggled for a moment, blinking hard. 

Poe's voice grew hard. "That's an order." 

_Gulp._ Finn glanced up, and was almost surprised when Poe took his chin in one hand and forced him to keep his eyes up. 

Poe stared into his eyes for a moment, before speaking again. "You disobeyed me tonight, and that's not like you. I'd like an explanation, Finn." 

Finn swallowed hard. "I--I don't know, I kinda felt… I wanted to see what happened, I guess." It sounded pathetic as he said it out loud, even though it was true. 

"Hmmm." Poe regarded Finn, with a frown. Finn felt himself beginning to squirm under his Sir's firm gaze. Finally, Poe continued, "I think this was bound to happen. You'd start pushing your limits, to see what you can get away with. But when you disobey me, I think you'll learn very quickly just what happens." 

Finn nodded, and whispered, "Yes, sir." 

"Take your pants down." 

There was a formal tone in his voice; it was definitely an order, and not to be tested. Finn rushed to obey, fumbling with his belt buckle and zipper, but his hands were shaking a bit too much. Thankfully, Poe noticed and laid his hands over Finn's, guiding him through the process and gently pulling his jeans down to his knees. 

"Pause here," Poe said, his voice softening a bit; breaking away from his strict persona a bit. He took Finn's face in one hand, looking into his eyes searchingly. "I want to give you a chance to say no if you need to," he continued softly. "Are you okay with this? Do you feel ready?"

Finn considered for a moment. The guilt was still churning in his stomach; and then there was the devastating knowledge that he'd let Sir down… but he felt like if they stopped now, if the spanking didn't happen, that remorse would just never leave him. It'd stay twisted up inside him, coming out every time he looked at Poe. He needed to release it. He needed to be punished. 

"I feel ready this time," Finn said in a whisper. Maybe it was the fact that the scene was on pause, but despite everything, his voice didn't shake. 

Poe gave a fond smirk. "You do feel ready this time, huh. That's why you broke your curfew; you were ready." 

Finn smiled sheepishly. "Maybe." 

"All right, well. Let's get to it." Poe released his hand from Finn's cheek, his voice returning to its serious tone. "Do you know why you're about to get a spanking?" 

Finn's heart skipped a beat. It really was incredible, the effect that Poe could have on him when he used his Dom voice. "'Cause I disobeyed…" Finn whispered. 

"And what did you do?" Clearly Poe wasn't going to take any generic answers here; he wanted to be certain that Finn knew what he'd done wrong. 

"I-I got home later than Sir said to," Finn stammered. 

"That's right." Then, with a gentle yet firm grasp on Finn's arm, Poe guided Finn over his lap, until his head was resting on the mattress, and his ass was turned up toward Poe. For a moment, they paused there, Poe resting one hand on the small of Finn's back. 

"You comfortable?" Poe asked. 

"Y-yes sir," Finn whispered. 

"Good boy." And then he began the spanking with a fierce _SLAP._

Finn felt himself buck a little, with a gasp: Poe hit hard! But he bit his lip; there was so much more coming, he knew, and he couldn't chicken out now. He braced himself a bit and waited for the onslaught. 

_SMACK._

"Unclench your bottom, please," Poe said calmly. 

Finn felt his face grow warm at the reminder--and at the childlike language Poe was using with him. Who even could use the word "bottom" with a straight face? Apparently Poe could… 

"Yes, sir," Finn managed, forcing himself to relax. 

_SMACK._ The spanks were coming faster now, and Finn had to concentrate not to cry out or kick his legs. Around the twentieth strike, though, he couldn't stop himself from reaching back with one hand, to try and cover his ass. 

"No." Poe's voice was firm, calm. He took Finn's offending hand in his, and held it tightly. Finn squeezed back, with all his might--and he was squeezing his eyes shut, too, hoping to keep the tears back. He would get through this bravely. He would. He wouldn't cry. 

But then Poe delivered three sharp spanks in a row-- _smacksmacksmack_ \--right in the same spot: the center of his ass. Not holding back for any of them. And Finn couldn't help it: a cry escaped from his throat. 

"There you are," Poe said, not breaking his stride. "Let it out." 

And Finn couldn't stop the next cry either, or the next--the spanks were coming faster, and it was getting harder and harder to fight. He couldn't squirm away from Poe's reach, he couldn't cover himself: he was just stuck, under Poe's strong arm, taking his punishment. 

The tears spilled from Finn's eyes, and he let out an embarrassed sob. Poe continued spanking, but did not yell at him-- _because I'm allowed to cry,_ Finn realized. _I'm safe here._

And then he broke down over Poe's knee, the sobs and gasps bursting out of him unbidden. The spanks slowly stopped, and Poe's hand moved to rub small circles into Finn's back. "Shhh," Poe whispered. "You're doing such a good job." 

"I'm sorry, sir," Finn said with a whimper. 

"I appreciate your apology." Poe lifted Finn's hand and kissed his fingers. "We've still got a ways to go with your punishment. But you're doing great, sweet boy." 

Finn slumped against Poe--this _hurt,_ and he knew he'd earned it and had been excited about it, but now he was crying and raw and just wanted it to be over. After rolling up his sleeve again, Poe began delivering more spanks with his hand--even harder this time. Finn yelped, unable to keep from kicking. 

"This is what happens." Poe's voice was hard, almost as hard as his hand; he wasn't breaking his rhythm as he scolded. "This is what happens when boys misbehave. You can expect this every time you disobey me." 

Finn nodded, sobbing, desperate. "Ow--ow--OW! Sir, please!" 

"Every single time," Poe went on. He punctuated each phrase with a brutal smack. "You break Sir's rules, you will get a spanking, every time. And maybe next time, it won't just be Sir's hand. Maybe it'll be the hairbrush, or the riding crop, or the belt. You don't want that, do you?" 

"No, sir!!" Finn wept. This hurt enough; being hit with something harder was unfathomable. 

"Have we learned our lesson tonight?" Poe asked calmly, continuing the spanking without pause. 

"Yes, sir!" Finn gasped. And then, miraculously, the spanks began to slow down. 

"Yeah," Poe agreed, "I think we have." With three final hard smacks, he ended the spanking, and began to rub his submissive's back. 

Finn was spent, lying there and crying. He could barely string words together. Finally he managed to choke out: "I'm so sorry, Poe." 

"C'mere," Poe said. 

With a gentle motion, Poe guided Finn by the shoulders back to a standing position, and lifted him into his lap. Finn winced a little as his smarting bare ass made contact with Poe's jeans, but the pain eased as Poe held him close and began to rub him gently. 

"Shhhhhh," Poe shushed, as Finn hid his tearstained face in his shoulder. "You're okay now. It's all over." 

Finn had thought the guilt would leave when he started crying, or at least when the spanking was over, but now the dread was piercing his heart all over again--what had he _done?_ He'd been so bad that he'd made Poe have to spank him. Poe probably didn't want to do that shit… what was Finn thinking, disobeying like that? 

Poe must've felt Finn's sobs grow in tension, because he kissed Finn's forehead and shushed more earnestly. "Shhh, honey, it's all right. You're all forgiven." 

"B-but…" Finn peeked up at Poe, wiping his eyes. "You're not upset?" 

"No, darling boy." Poe kissed Finn's forehead. "I'm not upset." 

"But I…" Finn's voice grew sheepish. "I was so bad, and you had to spank me." 

"Okay, kiddo." Poe sat Finn up straight and looked into his eyes, his voice growing serious. "First of all, I try to avoid using the word 'bad' for my submissives or littles. You're not bad; you misbehaved. You disobeyed. You made a bad choice, maybe. But you yourself are not bad. Words are important here. And secondly…" He leaned in close, with a sly smile. "Don't tell anyone, but I kinda like spanking you." 

Finn blushed, hiding his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from giggling. 

Poe shrugged. "Maybe that's just because I'm a pervert. Who knows." 

"Oh, yeah." Finn wiped his eyes--a little embarrassed still, but reassured. "I forgot that." He didn't know why he'd suddenly gotten so mortified that Poe had had to spank him--all the endorphins rushing through him had caused him to skimp on logic for a moment, he guessed. He knew, logically, that Poe liked giving spankings and taking on that dominant role. But something in Finn still believed it was dirty, and something you only did if someone was actually bad--not just playing-around bad. 

"So," Poe said, giving Finn's ass a gentle pat. "What did you think of your first spanking?" 

"Umm…" Finn cuddled closer to Poe, still blushing a bit. "I didn't expect to cry." 

Poe grinned. "I've been told I have that effect on people during spankings. Usually it's a compliment, but, you never know." 

"I think I liked it." Finn fiddled with the buttons on Poe's shirt, distractedly, as he tried to put his reactions into words. "I wanted it, and I liked the anticipation… and I think it worked for me that I cried. I felt really guilty and needed to let it out." 

Poe nodded. "That happens. You took it like a champ, though." He gave Finn a little squeeze. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo." 

Finn hid his face again at the compliment, giggling. Poe chuckled, and patted Finn's ass, kissing his forehead once more. "Let's go cuddle with Rey for a bit, and get some dinner ready. Sound good?" 

Finn nuzzled Poe's shoulder. "Yeah." After that spanking, relaxing with Poe and Rey for the night sounded really, really good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure enough, Poe was starting to rifle through the trunk full of BDSM supplies. "Whatcha doing?" Rey asked, craning her neck over the side of the easy chair.
> 
> "You'll see."
> 
> "Something tells me you have tricks up your sleeve," Finn said.
> 
> "Tricks…" Poe turned toward Finn and grinned. "Maybe some treats… you'll see."
> 
> "Ha, ha." Finn flopped back on the pile of pillows as Poe approached him--and then everything went black as Poe tied a blindfold around his eyes. (Well, it was really a sleeper mask, but it served the same purpose: Finn couldn't see a thing.) For a minute or two, he could hear Poe rustling around in his grocery bag. Then he heard Rey giggle.
> 
> "No laughing, miss," Poe said. "There is no giggling allowed in BDSM. Now, get out of that costume and onto the bed with Finn."
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> When Finn comes over to Poe and Rey's house on Halloween, Poe has big plans for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) Halloween! This final chapter took me a little longer than I'd planned, but hopefully you're still in the mood for some spooky fun with these three. ;)

Finally, it was Halloween. Finn was walking to Poe and Rey's house from his car, and it was overcast, a little chilly--just enough to feel spooky, really. Delightfully crunchy-looking leaves were falling from the trees outside Poe and Rey's house. 

Finn shivered a little as he approached the door. It wasn't just the spooky feeling of Halloween that was sending a chill through him: he'd received a text from Poe after work, with some thrilling orders. 

_"When you arrive at our house, you are to stop inside the door, strip naked, kneel, and wait for me."_

That idea was… exciting, Finn had to admit. Like as soon as he stepped into his Sir's house, he would simply be there to serve, to be his master's toy. Subservient and obedient, to the extreme. Plus, who knew what Poe had planned for what they would do next? Knowing Poe, it would be something adventurous and thrilling… something that might push Finn's limits a bit, put him in his place. Whatever it was, whatever new places Poe took him tonight in their bedroom, Finn was one hundred percent on board for the ride. 

Up on the porch now, Finn retrieved the key from its hiding place near the jack-o-lanterns, and slipped inside. No one in sight--though Finn could hear Rey singing to herself as she puttered around the kitchen. Shutting the door behind him, Finn set about obeying his Sir's orders, removing his Halloween costume. He'd gone with something mostly casual--a Clark Kent look, with clunky fake glasses; his top halfway-unbuttoned in the front to reveal a Superman shirt underneath. 

Once naked, Finn folded his clothes, knelt next to the door, and waited for his next command to come. 

…And waited. 

Anticipation was something Finn somewhat enjoyed; he'd found that out before his spanking the other day, as he'd sat in the corner waiting to be called into the bedroom. This was similar, only now Finn was naked, kneeling, and not knowing what to expect. He felt vulnerable, a bit uncomfortable, so exposed like this. But somehow, it wasn't a bad feeling. He knew he was being obedient to his Sir. That was his job. 

…Except it really was taking Poe a long time to realize he was here, Finn started to think. He had come in rather quietly, and Poe might not know he was there yet. Though, it would be just like Poe to tease him, make him wait an uncomfortably long time. Just to see how Finn would do with the order. 

_Rey might not know I'm here either,_ Finn suddenly realized. _Does she even know I was ordered to strip and wait?_ As the microwave beeped and Rey dumped a bag of freshly-popped popcorn into a bowl, Finn grew nervous. _Maybe I should get up,_ he thought. _But no, I can't--Sir said to wait until he came to get me… Maybe I should just call out to her, and let her know I'm here?_

The ruminating took too long. Rey's feet were already padding down the hallway, Finn realized--she was about to walk past the entryway. 

Finn couldn't think of what would be appropriate to alert her to his presence--so he went with: "Hi. Don't be startled." 

"OH MY GOD!!" 

She dropped the popcorn bowl and swung her fists at Finn--then, seeing it was only him, clasped one hand over her heart. "Jesus," she gasped. 

"I'm so sorry!" Finn yelped, crawling towards her on hands and knees. "Sir said for me to--Are you okay?"

"Oh, Poe said. That explains why you're naked. Okay." Rey gave her hands a quick shake, trying to stop trembling. "Whoa, that scared me." 

Finn opened his arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault." Rey leaned in and accepted the hug. "Hang on a second." She turned away from him for a second, and called angrily over her shoulder, "DADDY!" 

"Uh-oh." Finn grinned a little bit. "Is Sir in trouble?" 

"He didn't let me know to expect a naked boy kneeling in the doorway. Which, you know, I don't _mind_ seeing, but some warning would've been nice." She grinned back, and took his hand. "C'mere, you." 

Finn hummed contentedly as Rey drew him close for a kiss. He'd enjoyed the past several days of exploring this new closeness with Rey. Not a whole lot had changed in their relationship; they'd already been close friends, after all. But the small changes were significant. Like the kissing. Finn loved to kiss Rey. And Poe, too, of course, but this new thing with Rey, it filled him with a new excitement; like the New Relationship Energy he already had with Poe, but reinvigorated, doubled, since now he had them both. And they both had him. 

"Hey, lovebirds." Poe's voice shook Finn out of the kiss; he was leaning against the wall in the hallway, wearing a Dracula costume, and grinning. Rey wrinkled her nose at him in a playful smile, and flipped him off.

"Hey!" Poe said. "Is that good behavior for a young lady?" But he was laughing. She wasn't really in trouble, and she knew it. 

"You could've told me Finn was gonna be naked in my house!" Rey huffed. 

"Oh," Poe said innocently. "I thought you liked naked Finn in your house." 

"That's not the point!" Rey gestured to the popcorn on the floor. "He startled me and I spilled my popcorn snack!" 

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Poe was laughing, but seemed to be genuinely trying to apologize. "I really should've let you know. I just got preoccupied with something." 

"Sure, sure," Rey said, crossing her arms--a playfully grumpy expression on her face, just barely hiding her smile. Poe ruffled her hair. 

"Hi, sir," Finn offered, sheepishly raising one hand in a wave. 

Poe smiled at him. "Hey. Did you know you're a good boy?" 

"I am?" 

Poe nodded, moving closer and kissing Finn's forehead. "You followed your Sir's orders, that makes you a good boy." 

Finn could feel himself practically glowing. He leaned his face upwards, hoping to kiss his Sir's lips, and was rewarded with a gentle peck and a fond smile.

"Daddy," Rey said, slipping into little space now and clearly still grumpy with Poe, "you're a stinky meanie butt." 

"That's fair." Poe put his arm around Rey. "What if I make you more popcorn?" 

"That was our last pack." 

"Oh, well then…" Poe considered for a moment, then his eyes lit up. "What if I walk to the grocery store and get more, and then make you more popcorn? I need to pick up a couple things anyway." 

"What things?" Finn asked, curious--and maybe a tad suspicious. 

"Just things," Poe said, winking. "You'll see." 

"Okay," Rey agreed. "Daddy'll clean up the popcorn and go to the store, and I'll put my costume on." 

Poe shook his head. "Daddy's _sub_ will clean up the popcorn," he corrected, and swatted Finn gently on his naked backside. "Get to it, pet." 

Finn stuck out his tongue playfully, and scooped up a couple handfuls of popcorn as Poe headed out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Surprise!" 

Finn glanced up from his video game as Rey popped into the living room, proudly wearing her costume. He couldn't help but give a delighted laugh: the costume was so Rey, and so cute. She was dressed as a firefighter: yellow-striped coat and pants, boots, plastic hat, complete with a Dalmatian dog stuffie tucked under her arm. 

"You're adorable," Finn said. 

Rey flopped down on the couch next to him. "Thank you. Also, I have the bestest idea." 

"What's your idea?" Finn asked, pausing his game and leaning close. It was getting easier and easier to slip into little space when Rey was around--especially when it was just the two of them. Rey had a way of making everything feel like an adventure. 

"We should wait in the bedroom and scare Daddy when he comes back," Rey said. "'Cause it's his fault that you scared me." 

Finn laughed. "I like that idea. Should I still be naked?" He was still naked now, since Sir hadn't explicitly said to put his clothes back on. Better to be safe than sorry. 

"Yes! I like naked Finn." Rey tugged his hand. "Come on, let's go hide." 

Finn followed her, laughing. "With how much you two want to see me naked, I'll never have a chance to even put on my costume tonight." 

"We'll make sure you wear it when trick-or-treaters come," Rey said. "But first I think Daddy has plans." 

"Yeah, I… I got that impression." 

Once in the bedroom, the two of them crawled behind the bed, giggling. Finn had really enjoyed the amount of one-on-one time he'd gotten with Rey since they started officially dating--or at least, revealed that they "like-liked" each other. He was still an older brother figure to her in little space, and more of a romantic figure to her when they were in more adult headspaces; but above all, they were friends. 

"Kiddos, I'm home!" 

Poe's voice rang through the house as the back door closed behind him. Finn giggled a little, but Rey nudged him, and the two of them covered their mouths to keep the laughter inside. 

"Where are you?" 

They could hear him padding down the hall, then into the bedroom. Rey nodded at Finn, and they burst out from behind the bed. 

"BOO!" 

"Whoa!" Poe looked a little startled, then began to laugh. "What're you two scaring Daddy for?" 

"Because you're silly!" Rey declared. "Also, lookit my costume." 

"You make an awesome firefighter." Poe placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her. "However, since you scared Daddy, you're in Big Trouble." 

Rey giggled. 

"You too, Finn," Poe continued, turning to his sub with a playful glint in his eye. "Mr. Naked Boy in Sir's House. You're both in big trouble." 

Finn stuck his tongue out at Poe again, knowing he was joking--probably trying to make his way into a scene, and using any excuse to start being dominant with the two of them. 

Poe set his grocery bag down on the floor, and snapped his fingers, pointing to the easy chair. "Rey, you go sit there. Finn, you come with me." 

"What'd I do?" Finn asked. 

"You scared your Sir," Poe said simply. "So, your Sir is gonna put you in your place." 

"Oh, _no,"_ Finn said sarcastically. " _Anything_ but that." 

Poe swatted his ass. "Get up on the bed." 

Finn jumped onto the bed, delighted; permission to get on the bed usually wasn't given unless he asked for it. Plus, being on the bed when it wasn't bedtime probably meant it really was time for a scene, or sexytimes, or both. 

Sure enough, Poe was starting to rifle through the trunk full of BDSM supplies. 

"Whatcha doing?" Rey asked, craning her neck over the side of the easy chair. 

"You'll see." 

"Something tells me you have tricks up your sleeve," Finn said. 

"Tricks…" Poe turned toward Finn and grinned. "Maybe some treats… you'll see." 

"Ha, ha." Finn flopped back on the pile of pillows as Poe approached him--and then everything went black as Poe tied a blindfold around his eyes. (Well, it was really a sleeper mask, but it served the same purpose: Finn couldn't see a thing.) For a minute or two, he could hear Poe rustling around in his grocery bag. Then he heard Rey giggle.

"No laughing, miss," Poe said. "There is no giggling allowed in BDSM. Now, get out of that costume and onto the bed with your brother." 

Finn gasped a little. He hadn't spent a lot of time with a naked Rey yet--especially not in this context. In fact, now that he thought about it, this was the first time he'd done a scene with Poe with Rey in the room--and it sounded like she was going to be involved.

"Are we having an orgy?" Finn blurted out. 

Poe laughed. "I think you'll enjoy what we end up doing. See, Rey and I were talking about it, and we decided we'd like to do a special scene with you together. All three of us. Do you like that idea, kiddo?" 

Finn nodded vigorously. God, how had he gotten so lucky? Them both wanting him, and wanting to play with him together--it was still hard to wrap his head around. 

He felt a dip in the bed as Rey climbed in, and he inhaled, feeling her naked body slide up next to his. She kissed his cheek, and he could feel her grinning. 

Then there was a hand on his dick, and it took Finn a moment to recognize it as Poe's hand. His breathing was picking up already, his heart racing. 

"Okay," Finn said, "stay calm… stay calm…" 

Poe laughed. "I am calm." 

"I was talking to myself." 

Rey giggled, running a bare foot up Finn's leg. Finn couldn't help but shiver as his erection grew harder. 

"Oh, look at you," Poe said appreciatively, stroking up and down. "Don't get too excited yet, kiddo. We've got a ways to go." With that, he released Finn's penis and climbed onto the bed, cuddling up on Finn's other side and running one hand across his chest. "I thought perhaps, first, you could do some tricks for us and then we'll move on to treats." 

"W-what kind of tricks?" Finn asked. 

"Nothing outside of what we've done before. In fact, you're pretty good at it." Poe kissed Finn's cheek. "Do you want to show Rey your position training?" 

Finn nodded, a little relieved. He is pretty good at position training. A few weeks ago Poe had given Finn eight submissive positions, labeled A through H, and now Finn had them memorized and could snap to attention in any one of them, at the slightest command, even with his eyes closed. Which, with the blindfold on, turned out to be convenient. 

"I get to quiz big brother!" Rey declared happily. 

"Yes, you do." Poe sat up a bit, removing his hand from Finn's chest. "Go ahead and ask him, let's see how he does." 

"Show me F," Rey said. 

That was an easy one: F for all fours. Finn got on his hands and knees on the bed. 

"Ooh, look at this cute butt." Poe delivered a few light swats to Finn's ass, making Finn squirm and giggle a bit. 

"Shhh," Finn said, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Yeah, Daddy, stop distracting him. He's being a good boy." Rey rubbed one hand fondly over Finn's head. "Okay, how about position B?" 

That was a kneeling one--hands on his head. Finn assumed the position: settled on his knees so that he was sitting on his feet, with his hands up behind his head, fingers interlocked. 

"Very good." Poe sounded approving. "I like this one because it puts you in a prime tickling pose." 

Finn quickly dropped his hands, trying to hide his exposed armpits. Poe's voice grew stern--it was a playful sternness, but enough to get Finn's heart rate going. 

"Stay in position, young man." 

"Yes, sir." Finn replaced his hands on his head, and winced as Poe reached out and tickled one underarm. Finn tried his best to stay in position, not to wriggle--but he was terribly ticklish, and the sensation was hard to bear. "Rey, save me!" he cried out. 

"Position E!" 

Finn could barely think straight for a moment--then he remembered: E was the hogtie. He flopped flat on his stomach on the mattress, then reached back and grasped his ankles in both hands. 

"Good boy." Poe rubbed Finn's back, in a way that made Finn feel as if Poe was truly proud of him for keeping his position so well, and following orders. He grinned dopily up at Poe, just enjoying the sensation of the warm hand on his back… until that hand traveled down and slipped between his ass cheeks. 

"S-sir?" 

"Hold still." Poe's voice was quiet and firm. "Unless you need to tap out. Do you?" 

"No, sir…" 

"Then obey your orders, and take it." 

His fingers were circling Finn's asshole, not ready to enter; just touching. Reminding Finn that he belonged to Poe, his Sir; that he was there for Poe to use. Finn shivered, trying to hold back a little smile. He liked that. He liked being owned and controlled, especially when it was Poe who was controlling him. 

"I think now is a good time for… maybe position G?" Rey suggests. 

It took Finn a second to remember that he was still meant to change positions at Rey's request. Position G, position G… That was the one that was, for all intents and purposes, the yoga position "child's pose." Quickly, Finn dropped his ankles and brought his hands forward, bending his knees beneath himself, and lifting his ass upwards. 

"Beautiful." Poe was smiling; Finn could hear it in his voice. "Look at you, kneeling prostrate for your sir. Let's stay here for a moment." 

Finn could hear Poe rifling around in the box of BDSM supplies again, and then the sound of lube squirting onto his hand. Then Poe began, once again, to touch Finn's asshole. His fingers were cold and slick for a moment; then sliding inside Finn with ease, a purposeful motion of in and out. Finn hummed, nearly moaned, as the touch entered him. 

"Good. Good." After a few more moments of gently rubbing up inside Finn, as though trying to reach every nook and cranny, Poe gave the command to Rey. "Let's move on to another position now, pet." 

"Hmmm." There was a new tone to Rey's voice, Finn noticed: something sultry, maybe a hint of arousal. "Why don't we do… position D?" 

Finn couldn't think. What on earth was position D? He realized suddenly that in his prostrate position, he's thrusting up and down a bit as Poe fingered him. He was leaning into the touches. He wanted more. His mind was blank. 

The reprimand came swiftly, after only a few seconds of Finn trying to recall his position. _SMACK._ Poe's other hand swatted directly in the center of Finn's left ass cheek--hard. Finn yelped and jumped a bit. 

"Sorry, sir!" 

"We need to practice your positions more, Finn." Poe rubbed one hand across Finn's smarting backside. "Show me your position D." 

Oh god… Finn's dick was getting hard at Poe's sternness. The swat hurt, but not too terribly--but more than the sensation, it was the knowledge that he'd misbehaved and been corrected that was turning Finn on. 

"Um, um…" His thoughts were swirling too fast through his brain. "I can't remember! I don't know what D is!" 

"Okay, okay." Poe relented, removing his fingers from Finn's ass. "That one's 'wrists offered,' Finn." 

Finn scrambled up onto his knees, holding his wrists out in front of him, so eager to prove to his sir that he could obey. He was rewarded with praise almost immediately: "Good boy. I think you did a good job with those positions, especially with Sir distracting you so much." 

Finn pouted, playfully. "You were being mean." 

"Not mean, just testing you. Seeing how well you can do." Poe gave Finn's ass a little pat. "Why don't you lie back and cuddle up with your sister for a moment, and I'll get you a treat." 

Finn obeyed, flopping into the pillows at the head of the bed, and grinning as he felt Rey's naked body slide up against him. With one hand he brushed a touch over her breasts, and felt her exhale in an almost-laugh.

"Is this okay?" Finn whispered. 

"Yeah," Rey said. Finn laid one hand against her side, and gently trailed his touch up and across her nipple, and he could feel as it hardened under his palm. 

"Stop getting distracted, you two," Poe said. He'd been rifling through some of his grocery bags, from the sound of things, but now he was moving back to the bed. "Here, Finn; open your mouth." 

Almost immediately, Finn opened up--he was still blindfolded, so he couldn't see what was coming, and he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Maybe a toy, or a gag, or a dildo--those had been the kinds of things he'd usually held in his mouth during scenes. But to his surprise, there was the soft crinkle of plastic, and then something sweet and soft was placed on his lips. He smelled chocolate. 

"Bite down, now," Poe said. 

Finn obeyed, and recognized the sensation and taste almost immediately: it was a Reese's pumpkin. He couldn't help but laugh a little as he chewed, realizing that when Poe mentioned treats, he meant it literally. 

"Thank you, sir," Finn said, through his mouthful of peanut butter and chocolate. 

"You like it?" 

"Mmm-hmm." 

"I want one," Rey declared, and Poe laughed. 

"Here, open up." There was the sound of crinkling wrappers again, and then Rey gave a happy little "mmmm" as she chewed. 

"Are there more treats?" Finn asked, once he'd swallowed. 

"For good kiddos who earn them," Poe said, "yes, there are." And he gave Finn's nose a fond little tap. 

Finn fidgeted a little, eager to earn more; he did have a bit of a sweet tooth, and who knew what else Poe had bought at the store. For a moment, curiosity almost overcame him, and he reached up to slide his blindfold off of one eye, hoping to peek at Poe's shopping bags. 

Poe caught him by the wrist quickly. "Ah-ah." With a sharp slap to the back of his hand, Poe admonished Finn before he could grab the blindfold. "The blindfold doesn't come off unless you're good. That's part of the game, you don't get to see what's coming for you." 

"Yeah. Anything could happen," Rey agreed. "Like maybe… this." 

There was a click to his left as Rey pressed a button, and then a faint buzz in the room, suddenly… and then Finn felt it, against his inner thigh: the head of Rey's Hitachi magic wand, rubbing up against him with a gentle hum. Finn shivered, giving a little grin. "Ooh." 

"Oh, he likes that, doesn't he." Poe's voice was quiet and appreciative. "Why don't you try that just a little higher up." 

Rey moved the Hitachi closer to Finn's dick, and rubbed across the length of it with a slow stroke. Finn pushed his hips up against it, enjoying the sensation much more than he'd thought he would--he'd always thought of the Hitachi as something meant for people with a clitoris, but it was sending warm, vibrating waves of pleasure through him. 

He moaned, suddenly, unable to stop himself--he was much closer to orgasm than he'd realized, breathing heavily and thrusting up and down impatiently. He could feel Poe's hands on his thighs, and Rey's fingers intertwining with his as she continued to rub, so fucking infuriatingly GENTLE. Finn wanted it to touch harder. Deeper. 

"I--" He couldn't speak. Too caught up in the sensations. 

And then, suddenly, the buzzing was gone--turned off, somehow, for some reason, and Finn found himself glancing around the room as though searching for it, even though he knew full well that he was blindfolded and wouldn't see anything. 

"What happened?" he croaked. 

"I think we need a little exercise in patience, buddy." Finn could practically hear the satisfied smile in Poe's voice as he said that. Then he felt Rey giggle next to him. He fell back against the pillows, in agonizing heat. 

"Daddy, that's so mean," Rey said, still laughing. 

"It's part of his training," Poe said matter-of-factly. "He needs to learn that his orgasm doesn't belong to him, it belongs to me. And he needs to learn how to keep his patience as I give him his pleasure. He could have his orgasm, but first, Sir might tease him with it, dangle it just out of reach… and it doesn't feel fair, but you belong to Sir, don't you, Finn. This is where you belong." 

"Yes, sir," Finn breathed. 

"Good." Poe stroked Finn's thigh with one hand. "Now, let's try again. Rey?" 

Rey made a noise of assent, and turned the Hitachi back on--infuriatingly, at the lowest intensity setting. Finn groaned as he thrusted up against it, desperate for more of that delicious vibration, that warmth, the brush of his dick against Rey's fingers, _oh god, oh god…_

"Are you ready to come now, Finn?" Poe asked calmly. 

"Yes, sir…" Finn gasped. "Please…" 

Poe didn't answer. Finn was opening his mouth, prepared to beg again, when suddenly, Rey turned off the Hitachi. 

Finn gasped for air, practically whimpering in his need for more vibration--why were they being so mean to him? Hadn't he been good enough, couldn't he just come now, hadn't it been long enough? 

"You won't come yet," Poe said simply. 

"Please, sir…" Finn wailed. Unable to stop himself, he reached down, ready to start touching himself, but Poe's hand caught him by the wrist. 

"Ah-ah. No touching." 

Finn whimpered again. Poe's orders, his firm tone of voice, were just making Finn all the more aroused--and Poe probably knew it, because now he was chuckling softly. "Poor kid," he said. "You're a trooper." 

"Can we get out more treats for him, Daddy?" Rey asked. 

"Hmmm." Poe considered, still grasping Finn by the wrist. "You just more treats for yourself, don't you, missy?" 

"Hey!" Rey laughed. "I mean, I'll take some, but I do think he's being really good." 

"Fair enough." Poe got up from the bed. "Here, you close your eyes too, Rey-Rey. I picked up something really special for both of you." 

"Yay!" Rey snuggled up with Finn, her grin pressed into his shoulder, as Poe rustled through a couple grocery bags. After a few moments, he returned to the bed, and tapped Finn's chin. 

"Open up." 

Finn obeyed--and was greeted with a rich softness entering his lips; sweet and slightly spiced. After the second bite was spooned into his mouth, he tasted a bit of crust, and recognized what it was: pumpkin pie. 

"Mmm!" Rey said, apparently enjoying her own bites from Poe. "Thank you, Daddy!" 

"You're welcome, baby." Poe took a bite of pie himself. "Is that a good treat, kiddos?" 

Finn nodded. "Thank you, sir." 

"That's what I like to hear. Such good manners." Poe returned to the grocery bags, putting the pie away and probably cleaning the filling from his fingers. "We can have more later. But now, Finn, I want you bent over the bed and ready for me." 

Finn's heart skips a beat. That was one of his favorite positions, because it usually meant he was about to get fucked--either with a toy, or with Sir's cock, Finn wasn't picky. Getting fucked with Rey in the room, watching, enjoying the view… that was an even more enticing idea. Finn scrambled down from the bed as best as he could without removing the blindfold, and bent himself over the foot of the mattress. 

"Good boy." Poe ran one warm hand across Finn's ass. "Now, if you be good, I'll let you have one more treat. For now, just lie still and take what Sir gives you." 

"Yes, sir," Finn replied, in a happy daze. 

Poe chuckled, and then his two lubed fingers entered Finn's waiting asshole. Finn gave a keening moan, as his Sir stretched him open, gently and deliberately, until a third finger could fit inside him. 

"Mmm, you're so ready for me," Poe breathed. "We've been teasing you all night, and you're ready to get fucked now, aren't you." 

Finn nodded eagerly, unable to speak through the moans that were escaping his throat. He was more of a moaner than he liked to admit--but Poe had encouraged him not to hold his noises back in the bedroom. He liked how honest they were. 

Before Finn could prepare himself for anything, Poe leaned down and whispered in his ear, sending goosebumps in a wave across his naked body. "You ready for your treat now, buddy?" 

Finn nodded. Anything. He'd take whatever Poe gave him now--he was spread out and turned on and just eager for more, more--

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Maybe Poe's cock sliding into his ass, or another morsel of some delicious snack popped into his mouth… but what he wasn't expecting was for Poe to remove the blindfold. 

There, laid out on the bed before him, was Rey, naked; lounging against the pillows at the head of the bed, with her legs spread open wide, and her fingers rubbing up and down over the leaking pink lips of her pussy. 

_"Oh,"_ Finn gasped, in total awe. 

"Hi," Rey said simply. She smiled at him, and looked a little bashful, but not embarrassed--rather like she hoped he'd enjoy what he saw. Finn couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hi," he managed to say. "Wow. I… I like this view." 

"You do, huh?" Poe said. "Why don't you keep your eyes forward, and just keep enjoying that view, pet. And Rey, you just keep watching us and enjoying yourself." 

"Yes Daddy." Rey snuggled into the pillows… then picked up the Hitachi magic wand and turned it on, rubbing it in a slow swipe across her outer labia. Finn shuddered with pleasure, reaching down to start touching himself--when Poe took his wrists firmly, and folded Finn's arms behind his back.

"I didn't say you could touch yet, Finn." 

Finn slumped disappointedly against the bed. "Sorry, sir," he said in a small voice. 

"I think you'll get that Hitachi touching you again soon enough," Poe said, releasing him and moving away. "But for now, you just lie still." 

Finn's eyes strayed from Rey for just a moment, to the mirror on the closet door: though Poe was behind him, Finn could occasionally peek through the reflection to see what he's doing. Sure enough, Poe was slipping a condom onto his erect dick, and reaching for the bottle of lube once more. Finn grinned and wiggled his ass a little, wanting to tease his Sir. That move earned him a quick swat on the bum. "I said be still, you wiggle worm," Poe said with a grin. 

Finn snickered--but was cut off as Poe suddenly entered him, his cock sliding in easily with the lubricant. "Oh…" Finn moaned. 

"Oh…" Rey's sound was almost in imitation of Finn's moan, but partly in the pleasure at seeing his expression, and feeling the buzz of the Hitachi against her own bits. 

"There we go." Poe began gently rutting up inside Finn, speaking quietly. "You've been so good, Finn. Now you just lie there and take it. You can squirm," he added, his voice teasing, "but you're not getting away." 

"No, sir," Finn said happily. He did love to squirm around during sex, pretending to protest sometimes, even; but right now, he couldn't even pretend. There was nowhere he'd rather be right now, than between his Sir's dick and Rey's vagina. 

As Poe began thrusting, pumping against him, Finn couldn't keep back the cries of pleasure. And the more he moaned, the more Rey started to wriggle around in arousal; her eyes were half-lidded, closing sometimes as a wave of pleasure came over her, her brow wrinkling. She was so beautiful. She was so beautiful. Finn couldn't take it. 

"Can I kiss your thighs, Rey?" he blurted out. 

"Mmm." Rey smiled at the request. "Yes, please." She scooted down the bed, getting closer to him; and Finn peppered her legs with kisses, moving closer and closer to her inner thighs as she approached. Poe hummed happily, thrusting forward--causing Finn to thrust forward in turn, landing kiss after kiss on Rey's smooth skin. 

"Do you want the Hitachi?" Rey asked. 

Finn nodded, not looking up from where he was kissing her. He could get a whiff of her pussy from here, fresh and earthy; he wanted to breathe that scent in forever. 

Rey slid the Hitachi down under Finn's body, and Poe released Finn's hands, leaving him free to adjust the Hitachi until it was right under his dick, and oh god, oh GOD, it felt so good-- 

Poe grabbed Finn by the hair and pulled his head back, speaking forcefully in his ear. "Are you ready for more orders from your sir?" 

"Uh-huh…" Finn couldn't manage more than that. 

There was a momentary pause--Finn opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Rey, in the midst of a silent exchange with Poe. Before Finn could figure out what Poe was asking her, she nodded.

Then, before Finn could so much as breathe, Poe roughly shoved Finn's face down straight in between Rey's legs. 

"Eat Rey's pussy." 

Finn glanced up at Rey, and the instant he saw her nodding, he dived in--kissing, tonguing, tasting. God, she tasted so good, and the thrusts of Poe inside him were sending him forward in a perfect rhythm against her vulva, pressing his own dick down into the warm buzzing of the Hitachi--oh, _oh,_ it was so much, so much at once, he was moaning and gasping for air. 

"Oh, please--" he was suddenly crying out. "Please, sir--"

Poe thrust forward, leaning down to purr into Finn's ear. "What do you want, sweet pea?" 

"I'm going to come!" Finn cried. 

"You want permission?" Poe asked, not pausing in the rhythm of his fucking. 

"Yes, yes please!" Finn was frantic. 

"Oh god, oh--" Rey moaned, her voice growing to a climax. "Finn, Daddy, I'm close--"

"I want both of you coming at the same time," Poe said, resting his hands on Finn's hips. "You ready for your last order tonight?" 

"Yes, sir--ohh--"

"Three… two…" Poe grasped Finn by the hair, and finished the countdown. _"One._ Come now." 

"Ohhh!" Rey cried out; she was already coming before Poe reached one, her hips lunging upwards towards Finn's waiting mouth; and then he felt himself brush up against the Hitachi one last time before a gush of come burst out of him, onto the bedspread. He couldn't help but cry out; Sir's hand tugging his hair, the vibration beneath him, the taste of Rey's pussy, it had built him up to a powerful orgasm that lasted several long, pleasurable seconds, as Rey was moaning and thrashing before him. 

And then it was over, and he lay there limply, heart pounding in his ears, exhausted. Poe slumped down against Finn's back, and kissed the back of his neck, and Rey rubbed one bare foot against Finn's ass cheek, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. 

Poe was the first to speak, and his words were: "Oh, wow." 

Finn chuckled a little as Poe pulled out. "Did you come too, sir?" Finn asked. 

"Yes, and it was amazing." Poe took off the condom and gingerly threw it in the trash. "Three-way simultaneous orgasm; that's the way to do it." 

"I agree," Rey said, her voice sleepy and sultry. "I liked that." 

"I loved that," Finn said. And then, almost not realizing what he was saying, "I love you. Both of you." 

The room went still, and Finn felt himself blush as Poe's eyes turned soft. It was still rare for Finn to say out loud that he loved anyone. 

"I love you, too, buddy," Poe said. 

"And I love you," Rey said. "Both of you." 

Finn beamed. He still hadn't gotten up from where he lay stomach down on the bed; he was exhausted, but also to be honest, he was hiding the puddle of come beneath him. Poe seemed to read his mind, however--he grabbed a towel from the shelf in the closet, and tossed it onto Finn's back. Sheepishly, Finn got up and started to clean himself up. 

"That was so much fun," Rey said, stretching out on the bed. "Now let's cuddle naked." 

Finn grinned. "Because we love each other." 

"I like that plan," Poe said, swatting Finn's ass. "Up on the bed, kiddo." 

Finn climbed up, and nestled into his place in the middle of the bed. Just as Poe crawled in beside him, Finn leaned in and kissed his Sir on the lips, then turned and kissed Rey in turn. 

"So, did you kids like the treats I got?" Poe asked, reaching across Finn to rub Rey's back. 

"I loved them," Finn said. 

"Me, too," Rey agreed. "I definitely want more pie later." 

"I thought you two might like that," Poe said, giving each of them a little tickle. "My little sweet fiends." 

Finn giggled, and snuggled close… and for a moment, all was at peace. 

Then: _DING-DONG._

A chorus of children's voices from outside the door called: "Trick or treat!" 

"Oh, god," Poe groaned, burying his face in a pillow. "I forgot actual children were gonna start coming around…" 

"Shit," Finn laughed. He scrambled up and started putting on his pants. 

"Booo," Rey said, pouting. "No more naked Finn!" 

"I'm not gonna answer the door naked, silly," he said, wrinkling his nose at her. "My costume is the easiest to get on, anyway." 

"Maybe we should just leave a bowl of candy outside and go back to cuddling in bed," Poe suggested. 

"No way," Finn said, pulling his shirt on. "It's Halloween. Let's get dressed and cuddle in the living room so we can answer the door." He smirked, picking up the bag of Reese's pumpkins. "My sir got good treats for me, after all, so I'm not leaving those kids out there with nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my references on position training:  
> http://www.kinkweekly.com/article-dexx/practical-slave-positions/  
> http://www.restrainedelegance.com/preview/lexicon1/icons/index.php
> 
> Fun fact:  
> The opening scene where Finn appears naked in the house and startles Rey was based on a true story.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Rainbow" by Sia.


End file.
